Los de la otra Dimensión II
by Akari Yumei
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Inglaterra conociera no sólo a su contra parte, sino a los de todo el G8, y Estados Unidos fuera el principal causante de esto? Pues ahora lo saben. Cómo un simple error cambia la vida de las naciones y cómo luchan por devolver todo a la normalidad. ¿Lo lograrán o perderán la ventaja? /Nuevos retos para los nativos de la primera dimensión. -Pausado temporalmente.-
1. Luchar, Huir o Morir

**Disclaimer**: La historia es mía mas los personajes no lo son sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya. Y los que crearon a los 2p, yo sólo les hago algunos ajustes y ya.

Gracias a **NyoRusJap2P** esto pudo ser posible ¿Y por qué? Verán, si ella no hubiera pedido derechos de autor para poder hacer una secuela de "Los de la otra Dimensión" probablemente yo jamás hubiera sacado la energía para hacerlo y resulta que esta muchacha tenía unas ideas que simplemente no pude ignorar. Hablando terminamos trabajando juntas para lograr esta segunda parte. Así que denle gracias también a ella por favor.

Si gustan pueden pasar por mi perfil y encontrarán un link del canal de ella. Espero lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por leer de antemano.

* * *

**Notas:** Si les surge la duda sobre el nombre de la dimensión, es cosa mía, en el fandom el "2P" no significa eso con exactitud. Como saben ―y para recordar―, las naciones tienen mucha fuerza hasta el punto de levantar autos y aguantar golpes exagerados, por lo que los del 2P también pueden hacer eso.

Por si acaso ―como un extra―, pronunciación: En inglés: 2P = Two P = _Tú Pi. _En español: 2P = Dos Pe.

* * *

_La sonrisa de Arthur no se la quitaba nadie, sus ojos verdes tarde o temprano se volverían celestes adornados de brillos malvas, todo su nuevo cuerpo se acoplaría a su alma llena de locura, pasaría poco para que sucediera lo mismo con los demás._

_Tenían el control de dos dimensiones, lograron cometer sus planes. Ya no había vuelta atrás, la resignación fue casi instantánea para esas naciones frente a los de la otra dimensión._

* * *

**Los de la otra Dimensión II**

**Capítulo 1: Luchar, Huir o Morir**

Estamos en la dimensión autóctona de Arthur y sus compañeros, un mundo atrapado en una Tercera Guerra Mundial estancada. Ciudad actual: Londres, Inglaterra.

Las ex naciones, atrapados en los cuerpos de sus contrapartes, se encontraban refugiándose de la tormenta, bajo una lámina que colaba el agua de la lluvia cayendo ésta sobre sus cabezas. Resultaba muy extraño también, sus cuerpos no eran realmente suyos, no al menos originalmente. Es como usar una prenda que te hace sentir incómodo y raro, pero de una manera más extrema.

Aún se escuchaban los murmullos y maldiciones que lanzaban unos a otros, no era para menos que estuviesen perturbados tras la "bienvenida" que se les dio en aquel caótico lugar.

La fría lluvia lavaba poco a poco los temblorosos cuerpos manchados de sangre. Estados Unidos lloraba acurrucándose sobre sí mismo al lado de Inglaterra y repitiendo que lo sentía, que de no ser por él todo esto no estuviera sucediendo.

Pero el mayor no se lo permitió más, cansado de escuchar lo mismo, y con parte de la culpa cayendo sobre él, con cierta tosquedad, le respondió a modo de regaño: ―Ya deja de culparte, _idiot_, lo que necesitamos ahora es buscar la forma de volver, en lugar de andar lloriqueando.

Sangre fue lo primero que vieron al despertar. Carmesí era lo que llenaba de color la calle nocturnal, iluminada por las chispas de un incendio cercano, aromatizada del olor a carne putrefacta.

Inglaterra, Japón y Alemania se encontraron juntos al abrir los ojos; pero no pasaron cinco minutos cuando un cráneo fue destrozado de un fuerte golpe justo frente a sus ojos. Éste era el origen del líquido que les salpicó el rostro; la espada de Yao y el grifo de Iván goteaban sangre proveniente de los cuerpos que les rodeaban. La pistola de Francis aún estaba caliente y expulsando el humo de la pólvora.

Un vuelco en su interior fue lo que sintieron, asombro y pánico al verse en un lugar desconocido para ellos. ¡Un maldito lugar completamente fuera de lo que conocían!

De la boca de Yao salió un pequeño comentario desinteresado, simple pero les regresó a su respiración normal: ―Oh, ya despertaron.

Iván, posando sus intimidantes ojos rojos sobre ellos, aún en el suelo, espetó: ―La próxima vez que intenten apoderarse de otra dimensión los mataré sin piedad ¿Entienden?

Ese comentario alertó a las tres naciones. De inmediato se incorporaron, ajenos a lo que sucedía. Alemania, extrañado, preguntó: ― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué haces aquí, o qué hacemos aquí?

― ¿Qué te pasa Ludwig? ―Continuó Francis en un tono burlón―. ¿Se te olvidó lo que sucedió?

Inglaterra, molesto, no dejó que el susodicho respondiera: ― ¡Nosotros no somos sus desquiciados compañeros! ¿Y dónde estamos?

―_Merde! _―Exclamó Francis, fastidiado.

Antes de que él pudiera seguir, desde unos pocos metros, se escuchó la voz seria y tosca de Matthew, diciendo con real molestia y haciendo que los presentes le volvieran a ver: ―Ese maldito desquiciado, estos no son nuestros compañeros.

Él llegó con un semblante que denotaba molestia y cansancio. Traía consigo un bolso de viaje algo viejo lleno de cosas que se marcaban alargadas y cilíndricas.

―Arthur lo logró ¿No? ―Decía Yao acomodando su espada en el cinturón, Iván bufó.

―Sí ―respondió Matthew―. El desquiciado completó todo a tiempo, ¡El cuerpo de Canadá no sólo le daba energía a Inglaterra, sino que también a Arthur!

Las tres ex naciones quedaron aturdidas por eso. Alemania interrumpió antes que prosiguieran: ― ¡Oye, espera! Explícate.

Matthew los volvió a ver con seriedad: ―Arthur los cambió de cuerpo justo antes de ser transportados a esta dimensión. Ustedes quedaron en el cuerpo y mundo incorrecto, ya no son naciones.

Otro vuelco y un sentimiento de derrota les recorrió el cuerpo a los tres. Por instinto se miraron a sí mismos. Sorpresa, decepción, horror y pánico. Ojos rojos y celestes, cabellos chillones o negros, cicatrices y un sentimiento extraño ante lo que no era suyo.

Japón y Alemania no dijeron nada, anonadados.

―No…―susurró Inglaterra―. ¡No! ¡¿Cómo fue que ese maldito pudiera ganarme?!

―Inglaterra, ―lo llamó Alemania―. Cálmate, podremos resolverlo.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No somos naciones, no tengo mucha magia y estamos en esta dimensión que no es nuestra!

Japón, manteniendo un poco la calma, más por fuera que por dentro, comentó refiriéndose a sus demás compañeros: ―Y debemos encontrar a los otros… ¿No creen?

―_Bloody hell!_

Francis, suspirando y sacando un cigarrillo, decidió tratar de calmarlo: ―_Anglaterre_, contrólate, así no lograrás nada.

El susodicho le volvió a ver, aún con la respiración agitada.

―Sí, ―respondió Iván―. Eso no sirve estando en _Second Parallel_.

― ¿_Second Parallel_? ―Repitieron los tres al unísono.

Matthew asintió, cruzándose de brazos, luego prosiguió con desgano y poco interés u orgullo hacia su hogar: ―La tercera de siete dimensiones y la segunda más podrida.

―_Second Parallel_ ―repitió angustiado Inglaterra, recordando las lecturas sobre mundos distintos al suyo―. También es llamada _2P_ ¡Demonios, esto es un asco!

Pero Francis, Matthew, Iván y Yao sólo sonrieron burlones. Matthew comenzó a hablar: ―Bienvenidos, _amigos_, a _Second Parallel_.

Francis, soltando una gran bocanada de humo, terminó la frase: ―Otra _maravillosa_ dimensión.

Los tres tragaron en seco, sin poder creérselo. Sudando frío y sintiendo el aliento tratando de escaparse de sus cuerpos. La noticia no les cayó bien, pero debían de ignorar eso por lo menos un rato, no era esencial sino regresar a casa.

Ahora bien, debían encontrar a Estados Unidos y los dos Italia. Sólo que el inconveniente sería mayor: No eran naciones, humanos solamente. Fuerza y poder reducidos, de su esencia de países quedaban sólo residuos y para Inglaterra la única buena noticia es que aún conservaba una pequeña reserva de magia.

Empezarían a moverse.

―Deben de aprender a defenderse rápido, ―les decía el francés seriamente―. Si quieren sobrevivir lo más probable es que, al menos por ahora, tengan que matar a alguien.

Alemania torció la boca, disgustado y mostrando un poco de similitud en actitud del antiguo dueño del cuerpo que tenía. Inglaterra y Japón, fruncieron el ceño.

―Aunque la idea no les agrade, ―dijo el ruso―. En este lugar tienes tres opciones para cada ocasión: Luchar, huir o morir; y no siempre pueden usar la misma.

Las tres miradas sumaron peso a esa afirmación. Matthew, sacando armas del bolso que traía, dijo con seriedad: ―Intentaremos ayudarles para que regresen a su mundo, así que por ahora les daremos armas por si necesitan defenderse, úsenlas bien.

Matthew le entregó tres pistolas a Alemania, un par de espadas a Japón y para Inglaterra un puñal de buen tamaño y dos pistolas. Cartuchos respectivos.

―Ahora ―empezó Francis―. Matthew y yo iremos a buscar al par de Italias y Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra, preocupado y confundido como los otros dos, preguntó: ― ¿Pero dónde podrían estar ellos? Venían con nosotros ¿No?

Francis le respondió seriamente: ―Sí, venían, por eso es que los vamos a buscar. Puede que hayan caído a unas calles de aquí.

Entonces decidieron comenzar a investigar. Francis y Matthew se habían ido por otro lado y las ex naciones se quedaron con los otros dos azabaches, esperando a que la mente se les aclarara un poco. Una tormenta no tardó mucho en llegar, ésta hacía no sólo bajaba la temperatura, sino que volvía el piso algo resbaloso.

Alemania, Inglaterra y Japón seguían de cerca a Iván y a Yao, al dirigirse hacia la casa que uno de ellos tenía cerca del lugar. Cuando al cruzar la calle los separó un camión que más que conducirse parecía derrapar, seguido de otro vehículo más pequeño. Ambos venían con varias personas adentro que disparaban a diestra y siniestra unos a otros. Yao e Iván tomaron "prestado" un auto que se encontraba cerca para usarlo como escudo, eran demasiados disparos para esquivarlos todos; las ex naciones rápidamente se ocultaron junto a ellos, siguiendo sus tranquilos pasos.

Del lado de Matthew y Francis era más tranquilo, al menos en cuestión de tiroteos. Ellos tomaron un camino contrario a los otros cinco y hasta ahora veían lo normal en esa estrafalaria ciudad: Calles llenas de todo tipo de _basura_, edificaciones y demás se encontraban con cierto descuido y al parecer hasta el vandalismo de mentes inestables.

Francis no tardó en sacar un cigarrillo, ese hábito de fumar lo tomó para evitar oler tanta porquería en el ambiente, además le era relajante. Matthew solamente acomodó su palo de hockey en su otro hombro; a pesar de no ser fumador no le molestaba en absoluto el humo tóxico de los cigarrillos. Prestar atención a la fuerte lluvia era lo de menos.

― ¿Crees que hayan caído muy lejos? ―le preguntó el canadiense al francés.

―No lo sé, pero lo que me tiene molesto es que Arthur haya logrado completar el condenado hechizo.

―Sí, tal vez él fue más rápido, o tal vez nosotros fuimos lentos.

―Ambas.

― ¡Hump! ―Exclamó Matthew al detenerse y mirar hacia arriba―. Al parecer Arthur decoró la Torre del Reloj antes de irse, ¿No te parece?

Francis se detuvo a mirar al famoso edificio a unas cuadras de ellos. Y sería hermoso ver este monumento, a menos que tenga un extravagante lazo color turquesa en la punta y no estuviera mal pintado de rojo en el resto. Esperamos que sea pintura roja, y que las chuecas manecillas del reloj hayan sido a propósito.

Francis lo miró, su rostro expresó repugnancia, continuó su camino y solamente dijo: ―Detesto a ese imbécil.

―Lo sé ¡Oh! Mira, encontramos a nuestras ex naciones.

Decía Matthew mientras miraba una escena común para sus violáceos ojos y algo aburrida para el francés.

Italia Veneciano yacía inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano, Italia Romano, el cual con una varilla de metal golpeaba a quién se acercara a ellos; ambos estaban detrás de Estados Unidos, quien hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerse firme ante un montón de vándalos. Los dos mayores estaban cansados, cubiertos de sangre, empapados y totalmente confusos. Y claro está, en el cuerpo de sus contrapartes.

Matthew, cansado de siempre lo mismo, dio un ligero suspiro antes de usar su palo de hockey para dejar inconsciente a todos esos vándalos con apenas tres golpes. Las ex naciones sintieron un enorme alivio al verlos llegar.

Y sin esperar mucho, Estados Unidos corrió a abrazar a Matthew con suma alegría, gritando: ―_Canada! __My Little __brother__!_

_―Not, I'm so sorry but I'm Matthew._

Un lo siento y una afirmación sobre la falta de su hermano en esa dimensión. Sorprendido y con un nudo en la garganta, se alejó; Estados Unidos casi llora al instante, quería a su hermano y saber que él se encontraba bien. Matthew se parecía mucho a él a simple vista y en la desesperación sólo quería que lo fuera.

―Lo lamento, es que…

―No te preocupes ―le decía, de inmediato volvió a ver a Romano―. ¿Qué le sucedió a Veneciano?

―N-No ha despertado, dime que puedes ayudarlo. _Per favore!_

Esa actitud, no era normal, para nada, Romano ya se encontraba en una real crisis nerviosa. Y puede que pareciera extraño, más de lo usual, sus ojos rojos acostumbrados a la enferma malicia y orgullo contrastaba con la preocupación que emanaba de él.

Los dos despertaron a base de bullicios y gritos, dándose cuenta que el lugar que tocaban sus pies no era precisamente el mundo que conocían. Cinco minutos les tomó para darse cuenta que algo había salido mal y que ahora estaban atrapados en algún lugar lejos de casa.

Y tampoco tardaron en meterse en problemas, descontando que Italia Veneciano no había despertado. Una pandilla los atacaron sin decir nada, luego dando a entender que vinieron en busca de dinero o comida o armas ¡O algo!

Estados Unidos trató de apartarlos a todos mientras Romano cuidaba a Veneciano. Pero no lo logró, su gran fuerza se había extinto, también la energía se había reducido drásticamente. Y sabían que, claro estaba, la culpa no era el hecho de tener un cuerpo que no era suyo. Sólo confusión y angustia tenían en la cabeza.

Italia del Sur no soltaba a Veneciano por nada; se irguió llevándoselo en sus brazos, tembloroso y con su expresión denotando miedo, fastidio y frustración.

―No se mueve y apenas respira… ¡Di-Dime que puedes ayudarlo, maldita sea!

― ¡Ya tranquilízate! ―le gritó Francis―. Venimos para ayudarlos así que no te pongas histérico.

― ¡¿Que no me ponga histérico?! ¡Mi hermano está mal! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga histérico si parece que se está muriendo, maldición?!

―Ro-Romano, ―le llamó Estados Unidos, tratando de ser comprensible―. Él estará bien, Francis y Matthew vinieron para ayudarnos. Al menos tienes a tu hermano contigo ―su voz se quebró, sus ojos azules se empañaron mientras miraba al par de hermanos―. Y no… en otro mundo lejos de ti.

El italiano simplemente suspiró, tratando de ser fuerte. Así que solamente asintió y decidió aceptar hacer las cosas como el francés y el canadiense decían, explicándoles todo lo ocurrido. Estados Unidos e Italia del Sur aceptaron resignados incluso a las nuevas reglas. Al fin y al cabo, esta no era su dimensión.


	2. Con Lobos Salvajes

**Capítulo 2: Con Lobos Salvajes**

Varias de las naciones se han ido, ahora sólo quedan sus contrarios. Los cuerpos son los mismos, las mentes en ellos, no. Los verdaderos representantes de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Alemania, los dos Italia y Japón ya no están, ellos están con un cuerpo ajeno en una dimensión ajena.

Sus compañeros ahora sufren lo acontecido, porque ahora el mundo está siendo dominado por esos poderosos y enajenados seres.

Francia es uno que está a punto de perder. Ha recibido un nuevo golpe por parte del, ahora, representante de Inglaterra, Arthur, desde que se acopló a su nuevo cuerpo ha hecho "maravillas" con su poder. Las naciones natales de esta dimensión tenían que luchar día tras día con los intrusos que echaron fuera a sus compañeros y quienes no hacían más que pelear por dominarlos.

Además, no podían dejarse dominar así como así por los otros; quién sabe qué harían esos desquiciados si los dominaran del todo. Había que recordar, que no era como si solamente fueran ellos quienes recibirían las consecuencias, todas las personas de su nación dependían de quien fuera su representante y viceversa.

Y los males, por supuesto, no sólo era de uno solo, claro que no. De hecho, mientras el tiempo pasaba la gente de parecía volverse cada vez más…Extraña, algo en el ambiente no era normal, y claro que no se debía a las disputas que empezaron a surgir entre naciones.

Pero eso no era nada de qué preocuparse, al menos para los de la dimensión alterna, ellos sí que estaban felices ¡¿Pero cómo no estarlo?! Tenían el control de sus países en dos dimensiones ¡El poder y un cuerpo nuevo y lleno de vida ahora lo hacían suyo!

Por otro lado, varios no estaban en su mejor momento, Francia llegó derrotado donde su gobernante. Todos los demás jefes se mantenían al margen, todos bajo el pie de este nuevo mundo, ellos y su gente dependían más de las decisiones tomadas por sus representantes que por ellos mismos. En fin, este le extendió sobre la mesa el documento que tanto temía ver.

Con voz seria y abrumada comenzó a decir: ―No hay más remedio, de ahora en adelante serás―

― ¡No! ―Exclamó Francia, horrorizado―. No puede ser así, v-voy a volver a…

―Francia, ―le llamó severamente su superior―. No puedes seguir peleando, se razonable ¿Sabes lo que los demás presidentes, reinas y reyes estamos haciendo para evitar una guerra? Mira tus heridas, son demasiado graves, no podrás ganarle a ese desquiciado. Por más que te esfuerces sólo perderás más si seguimos negándonos.

Francia miró su cuerpo mallugado, lleno de moretones y varios cortes que no podía negar que eran bastante graves; le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero le dolía más su resquebrajado espíritu. Volvió la vista a su nación en apuros, cientos de hogares desalojados, miedo emanando desde el suelo, comercio y actividad paralizada; el ejército se movía, las personas también. Pidió perdón mirando la escena.

―_Mon Dieu_…Ya no seré un hermano mayor ―Decía con desgano y tristeza, sin despegar su vista de París―. ¿Y de quién seré colonia? ¿Ludwig, Feliciano…? _Non_, Arthur.

Por su parte el susodicho, como de costumbre, se carcajeaba viendo obtenido su capricho. Debía de admitir que ese francesillo le costó trabajo, mas se sentía bien, ahora dominaba la mitad de Europa, incluyendo a sus nuevos hermanos; era una sensación de poder agradable y placentera que simplemente no podía expresar su emoción.

Todo en menos de tres semanas. Y sus compañeros no se habían quedado atrás, la otra mitad del continente era colonia alemana, exceptuando a la Península Ibérica, la cual pertenecía a Lovino y Feliciano. Kiku había obtenido a todo el resto de la familia oriental. Por último, Alfred tenía bajo su potestad casi todo el continente americano, aunque bastante inestable, ya que los americanos se aferraban firmemente a su libertad, y eran bastante rebeldes como para dejarse dominar tan a la ligera.

¿Excepciones? Claro; China, Rusia y España eran los menos afectados, en el sentido de querer ser dominados; estos tres eran especiales para los lunáticos del otro mundo y con muchos motivos ocultos los dejaban en paz…por el momento.

El caos provocado por estos lobos salvajes no es más que temporal, o así lo quieren ver ellos. Hay algo oculto, algo que algunos no quieren hacer saber, porque ¡Son guerreros! ¡Son naciones libres y unos depredadores no les quitarán lo que por derecho les pertenece! Las naciones más débiles lo saben, dominaron de forma fácil a algunos de ellos, no todo está perdido…o así lo quieren ver.

Por otro lado. Canadá recién colgaba el teléfono. La noticia sobre su ex–tutor no tardó en llegarle.

―Ahora Francia ¿Cuándo se acabarán las malas noticias? ―Susurraba para sí mismo.

Trató de no derramar lágrimas, si tan sólo se hubiera esforzado más cuando pelearon contra ellos aquella noche ¿Podrían haberlo logrado? No dejaba de culparse por el suplicio que todos estaban viviendo en ese momento, si todos eran así en la otra dimensión ¿Qué habría pasado con sus amigos? Deseaba con todo su corazón que estuvieran bien.

―Kumajuri, ¿Crees que esto acabe?

―_Who?_

Ante la respuesta tan creativa de su oso sólo atinó a suspirar, la soledad que le envolvía resultaba extraña. Un prisionero, por así decirlo, de Alfred. Ellos no eran tan tontos, Canadá era útil, y conociendo sus habilidades jamás dejarían que estuviera solo. Los intrusos podían estar locos, pero no eran idiotas, eso lo dejaron en claro hace mucho tiempo.

Canadá se sentía angustiado por otros motivos, si bien su hermano y los demás estaban en la otra dimensión, tenía bien sabido que la resistencia de los hermanos de Inglaterra ante Arthur no fueron del todo reales. Escocia, Gales y ambas Irlanda querían que el contraparte de su hermano pensara que fueron derrotados para vigilarlo… Y algo más. Hasta ahora él y Francia eran los únicos enterados, fue muy sigiloso, y muy riesgoso.

"―Hey, _Spagna_, ―Lovino modelaba con descaro y burla, frente a España, jugando con su nuevo cuerpo―. ¿Crees que este cuerpo me hace ver gordo?

No hubo más respuesta que una risa fingida."

"― ¡Oye! ¡Ludwig! ―Llamó con molestia Feliciano―. ¿Dónde está mi navaja nueva?

― ¿Y por qué putas voy a saber yo? ―Decía sin apartar la vista de sus armas de fuego, dándoles mantenimiento.

―La dejé aquí y eres el único que ha entrado en la casa.

Kiku, al lado de Ludwig, limpiaba su katana. Y ante el enojo del italiano preguntó con simple seriedad: ― ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que el ex–dueño de esta casa probablemente tenía empleados que le ayudaran a hacer el maldito aseo?

― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

―Que alguien haya cogido tu tonta navaja.

―No.

Ludwig preguntó esta vez: ― ¿Seguro?

―Lud, Kiku, _queridos_, aquí ya no hay empleados."

"Con gesto cantarín y alegre, un británico llamaba a su compañero:

―Alfie, hahaha, ¿Quieres comer pasteles?

El otro se encontraba haciendo pesas, sudando el cuerpo ajeno.

―Imbécil, te dije que no me llamaras así.

―Sólo uno, es la hora del té.

― ¿No ves que estoy haciendo ejercicio? ¡Mira este estúpido cuerpo, tengo que ponerlo en forma para mí!

―Vamos, no es para tanto hahaha, además el cambio de ropa también te hace ver diferente.

―Lo dice el que combina un estúpido moño verde con rosa chillante.

―No es estúpido, Al, ―y continuó con falso lamento: ―Además tú todavía puedes teñirte el cabello, yo no puedo tener mis hermosos ojos todavía.

―Ajá, ve a torturar al francés y déjame en paz.

― ¿Te refieres a Francia? _Yeah!_ No he jugado con él en un rato _hahaha_."

Sólo queda esperar… En ese mundo lleno de lobos provocando nada más que caos.


	3. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno

**Notas**: Irlanda del Norte era parte de la República de Irlanda. Cuando este último se independizó, Úlster fue el que permaneció siendo nación constituyente del Reino Unido. Por ese motivo nosotras utilizamos a ambos como si fueran mellizos, aunque Irlanda ya no pertenezca al R.U.

Y como siempre, el crédito es compartido junto con **NyoRusJap2P.  
**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo tres:

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cuatro, tres, dos, uno.**

**4 hermanos, 3 partes, 2 dimensiones y 1 sólo sentimiento.**

El tiempo transcurrido es relativo, no importa la diferencia de tiempo, no importa si para unos es más lento que para otros. Importa menos si el reloj marca o no las horas, si el calendario se utiliza o no…El tiempo es relativo.

Eso lo saben todos. Pero ahora, en la dimensión original, todavía hay quienes pueden ayudar a verlo de otra forma. Y estos son los hermanos británicos.

Escocia, Gales, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte decidieron infiltrarse en el territorio de su hermano, ahora ocupado por Arthur. Claro, no fue fácil, tuvieron que pelear contra ese estrafalario intruso para poder ser "derrotados" y así ser convertidos en sus colonias. El problema es que Arthur tenía cierto rencor hacia ellos, bueno, no exactamente hacia ellos, pero al ser ahora sus nuevos hermanos los tomaría como tal. Inconscientemente y envuelto en su propia locura, se desquitaría por todas las maldades que estos le hacían en su amada 2P.

Ahora bien, Escocia solía escaparse a menudo para buscar en toda la casa los libros de magia de Inglaterra, sabía que Arthur no sería tan tonto como para dejarlos en el mismo lugar donde su contraparte los dejaba. Gales tenía un papel diferente, y era el de ocultar a Escocia con su magia, hacerlo desaparecer de la mente de Arthur. Y por último, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte distraían a Arthur, ellos llevaban la peor parte porque el concepto de juego que tenía la encarnación del Gato de Cheshire no era exactamente algo saludable.

Y para nada lo era, ese día y en menos de una hora jugando "La traes" como si fueran "niños pequeños" ambos tenían más de un corte de gravedad en su cuerpo. ¿Motivo? Simplemente en vez de usar manos o pelotas para jugar como normalmente se hace, Arthur utilizaba su cuchillo, ya valla que su puntería era buena.

Llegó el punto donde ninguno de dos los Irlanda quería seguir. Así que aprovecharon un momento de distracción de Arthur para entrar a la casa y anunciarle esto a Gales.

―Ga-Gales, ―llamaba jadeante Irlanda―. Ya no soportamos un minuto más, dile a Escocia que se apresure o que lo busque después.

―Además…―le decía Irlanda del Norte apoyado en su hermano―. Al parecer Arthur usa veneno en ese cuchillo, si no fuera por eso estaríamos bien pero como ves…

El castaño frunció el ceño ante esto, preocupado y fastidiado. Suspiró, manteniendo la poca calma que conservaba aún, se inclinó un poco para ver a los ojos a sus hermanos, examinando, y dijo casi en susurro: ― ¿Cómo sabes que es veneno? ¿Qué sienten con exactitud?

Irlanda, sin pensar, respondió: ―Nos duele todo el cuerpo desde el primer corte que nos hizo.

―Dile a Escocia que deje de buscar por hoy, llevamos más de una semana con estos juegos y…

― _¡Hermanitooos!_

De pronto de escuchó la voz de Arthur, junto a sus pisadas tranquilas y al mismo tiempo perturbadoras―._ ¿Dónde estáaan? ¡Hahahaha!_

―Vayan con él, iré con Escocia y en menos de cinco minutos los iremos a buscar.

―Está bien ―dijeron ambos al unísono y ver correr a su hermano por los pasillos.

― _¡Los atrapé!_

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambos, girándose y mostrando una falsa sonrisa. Pero eso no bastó, Arthur los miró con ojos ajenos y con sus falsos pucheros y exagerado lastimero empezó a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta: _"¿Dónde está nuestro hermanito Escocia?" "¿Por qué no invitamos a jugar a nuestro queridísimo Gales?"_ Entre risas y juegos con el arma corto-punzante ninguno contestaba lo que él quería.

Entonces el miedo embriagó el cuerpo de los mellizos, no fue un acto, una frase tan siquiera de parte del contrario de su hermano menor: ―Tal parece que me están mintiendo _hehehe_. Ustedes mis hermanitos, necesitan ser corregidos _¡Hahahaha!_

Los hermanos Irlandeses fueron arrastrados por el inglés tras haber sido acuchillados otro par de veces; y claro que Arthur lo tomaba como si fuera una pequeñez tonta e infantil. Las carcajadas resonaban por toda la casa, sin descanso.

El representante de Gales, después de varios minutos y lleno de preocupación, corrió a buscar a sus hermanos. Un sentimiento de horror se denotó en su rostro al encontrarlos colgados de cabeza en un árbol. Siendo tratados de "piñata" y adornados con carmín por, claramente, Arthur.

Gales sintió desesperación. Ver a sus hermanos menores llenos de sangre ya al borde de la inconsciencia no le produjo más que disgusto y enojo. Uno de ellos, Irlanda, tenía un líquido verduzco y extraño llenando su rostro, además de un corte profundo y notable el rostro, aparte de los que ya tenía su cuerpo. El otro, Irlanda del Norte, chorreando sangre por todo su cuerpo, parecía que fue objeto de experimentos maquiavélicos; tomados como juego por parte del británico ajeno al mundo.

Gales no se detuvo ni un instante para tirar la escalera donde se encontraba Arthur.

Este, mientras se levantaba, se quejó cual niño pequeño: ―Gales, no seas tan malo conmigo ¿No ves que sólo me divertía con nuestros hermanitos?

―No me vengas con cuentos, infeliz ―respondió el castaño con tosquedad―. ¡Y ellos no son tus hermanos!

― ¿Qué? ―torció la boca, junto a su inseparable sonrisa, en un gesto de desagrado y ligera confusión―. Pero si ustedes son mis queridos hermanitos. _We are a family!_

―Familia te voy a dar al mandarte al infierno, así podrás estar con otros desquiciados como tú.

―Gales…―Falso lastimero, o tal vez sólo exagerada expresión física del mismo―. ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Se supone que ahora somos hermanos!

―Tú nunca serás mi hermano.

Arthur pareció cambiar su expresión ante la sentencia de Gales. Con ojos que no eran suyos expresaba rencor y risas reprimidas por su extraño dolor. Riéndose levemente y sin apartar la vista del mayor dijo: ―Si no quieres ser mi hermano ¡Te obligaré a serlo!

Dicho esto se lanzó sobre el otro británico para atacarlo. Y claro, Gales estaba más que listo para enfrentarlo…o al menos internamente, no quería esperar más para poder sacar a sus tres hermanos de los problemas en los que estaban metidos; los dos Irlanda en un árbol e Inglaterra en otra dimensión.

Mientras tanto, Escocia había logrado algo de su cometido, faltaba poco y se apresuraba buscando lo necesario, tales como libros y pócimas. Sin embargo las risas, sonidos de cosas quebrándose y los alaridos del exterior le crispaban los nervios. "Resistan" repetía, como para apoyar a sus hermanos, cosa que no haría con la misma voz o expresión si ellos pudieran oírlo o verlo, su orgullo todavía era un poco más grande de lo necesario para expresar su amor o preocupación por ellos.

―Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas, pequeño idiota. ―Decía Escocia más para sí mismo que para la nada que lo rodeaba―. Irte a _Second Parallel_ y dejarnos con estos lunáticos… Ni que _First Parallel_ fuera un maldito centro vacacional.

Entre varios de esos libros encontró uno de tamaño similar a una enciclopedia vieja, la cual decía: "Dimensionem Formasum". Algo le llamó la atención, una sensación que le gritaba "¡Este libro es útil, úsalo!".

―De acuerdo. Aunque ya sé todo sobre este condenado asunto, te guardaré junto con el libro de Inglaterra…cuando lo encuentre entre tanta basura mágica.

Él continuó buscando lo más rápido que podía; mientras con un sentimiento de preocupación y enojo pensaba: "Más te vale mantenerte vivo y esforzarte por volver, conejo." Para el hermano que había sido mandado al otro mundo.


	4. Envueltos en problemas

Tiempo sin leernos, lamento la demora, trataré de completarlo todo en estas vacaciones. Lo bueno es que las ideas y los primeros blocks ta estaban así que espero no tardar en actualizar. Y como siempre, el crédito es compartido junto con **NyoRusJap2P.**

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo cuatro:

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Envueltos en problemas****

La dimensión 2P, un mundo que realmente llegaba a ser caótico. Aunque claro, se podía sobrevivir con esfuerzos y para muchos, con costumbre y experiencia. Las ex naciones lo comprobaban cada segundo que pasaban ahí, extrañando más y más su hogar y compañeros.

Luego de que Alemania, Inglaterra, Japón, Iván y Yao lograran salir de la balacera con un innovador método llamado: "Usa un auto como escudo y cuando estés lejos lánzalo sin piedad contra los agresores." Se encuentran con otros locos, estos son más tranquilos…al menos de cierta perspectiva; porque no son unos jóvenes cualesquiera, tampoco son muchachos pasando juntos la tarde. No, ellos realizaban una especie de rito para alguna deidad. Y estos han de ser amables con los extranjeros.

―_Dear friends, come here!_

―_Yeah! In this moment we are making more friends!_

Extraña forma de dirigirse a unos desconocidos, decirles que están haciendo amigos…Algo inusual y llamativo que sorprendió a las ex naciones del otro mundo.

― ¿Acaso están…? ―Comenzó Inglaterra.

―Sí ―respondió Yao con simpleza.

Alemania, asombrado de la escena, preguntó mirándolos con el rabillo del ojo: ― ¿Invocan demonios en media calle?

― ¿Ustedes no? ―Preguntó Iván, más como burla que por otra cosa.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió de inmediato el británico—. _First Parallel_ no es nada parecido a este lugar.

Japón, al ver más de un dibujo raro alrededor de ellos, murmuró: ― ¿Esto es una broma, acaso?

―Si lo fuera estuviera carcajeándome ―respondió Yao, al apresurar el paso junto con Iván, quien les advirtió a los demás: ―Y sugiero que no los miren más y nos sigan al correr.

― ¿Por qué dice eso? ―preguntó Japón.

―Porque quieren usarnos como ofrenda en su estúpido ritual ―respondió el chino―.

―Y no vamos a perder el tiempo con ellos ―terminó de decir Iván, comenzando a correr con su compañero.

Al volver la vista varios de los jóvenes estaban de pie, y con perfecta coordinación comenzaron a seguirlos pausadamente, luego más rápido y más rápido. Los cinco, sin pensarlo un segundo, salieron corriendo para evitar lidiar con esos tipos.

Por un lado los nativos del lugar se notaban más tranquilos con respecto a la situación, pero no se podía decir los mismo de los otros; tan desesperadas estaban las ex naciones, que corrían aunque ya no se les persiguiera, hasta que chocaron con una cara conocida.

Enseguida Inglaterra fue abrazado por Estados Unidos que le gritaba lo mucho que lo extrañó.

―Suél-tame… Me estás…asfixian-do...―decía el británico entre los brazos de este, entonces el azabache estadounidense lo fue soltando poco a poco.

El sentimiento de alivio los invadió, ahora estaban juntos nuevamente. Aunque los problemas todavía los tenía enganchados. Alemania, preocupado, exclamó al ver a los hermanos italianos: ― ¡¿Qu-Qué le pasó a Italia?!

Romano, con la misma angustia, respondió: ―No ha despertado, maldita sea.

―Debe ser un efecto secundario ―murmuró Inglaterra, mirándole detenidamente―. Lastimosamente no tengo suficiente energía como para ayudarlo.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Es mi hermano de quien hablamos ¿No tienes pociones o esas mierdas para ayudarlo?

―Si las tuviera te las daría, pero no es así.

―Romano, por favor cálmese ―sugirió Japón al verlo tan alterado.

― ¡¿Tú cómo quieres que me calme si mi estúpido hermano menor está inconsciente?! ¡Suficiente tengo con estar atrapado en este maldito cuerpo!

―Sí, ―fastidiado, Alemania le contestó rápidamente―. Y nosotros también, además recuerda que este mundo no es nuestro. Acata lo que se te ordena y punto.

―_Figlio di..._

― ¡Suficiente! ―exclamó Inglaterra, harto, haciendo que todos le volvieran a ver―. No resolvemos nada peleando, así que sugiero que se calmen de una buena vez antes de que pierda la paciencia y me vuelva loco matándolos a todos ¡¿Entendido?!

El resto guardó silencio, acatando.

―Así me gusta, ahora ―se dirigió a Matthew y los compañeros de este―. Ustedes conocen este lugar como la palma de su mano y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos. Por favor prosigan con ello.

Francis sacó un cigarrillo, aburrido y esperando a que sus compañeros hicieran algo. Iván y Yao se cruzaron de brazos mirando a Matthew, quien sonrió altivo ante lo que recién presenció. Así que con tranquilidad comentó: ―Vamos a ayudarles. Pero primero debemos hacer que se recuperen de su debilidad, por lo que iremos a buscar medicinas a una de las casas de Iván.

Dicho esto emprendieron marcha siguiendo al ruso. Alemania se ofreció para cargar al menor de los italianos, y aunque Romano debía estar cansado, éste se negó. Y además, pensando en cómo lucía él y la expresión que mostraba, nadie le discutió nada, comprendiendo su situación.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras al fin llegaron a una pequeña casa ―al parecer construida de la forma más rápida, segura y sencilla posible―. Parecía que las cosas dentro de una residencia eran más tranquilas, además esa tenía alta seguridad…al menos con respecto a las humanas. Ellos no sabían que muy pronto no podrían estar en ella. Pero en el momento, las cosas no parecían ir tan mal.

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión _First Parallel_, se libraba una batalla en que Gales tenía una evidente desventaja. Aún no había podido bajar a los mellizos del árbol, uno de ellos se retorcía intentando desatarse o por lo menos no perder la circulación de su pie. Sin embargo el otro no parecía reaccionar, lo que preocupaba más al mayor.

"¿Dónde estás, Escocia?" Llamaba mentalmente a su otro hermano, clamando al cielo por ayuda.

De pronto cayó, literalmente, un trueno sobre el inglés de extravagante sonrisa. Desorientado, Arthur intentaba apoyarse en algo, sin embargo Gales aprovechó aquello para derribarlo totalmente y quitarle el cuchillo con el que lo atacó enseguida.

― _¡Detente! _―Se escuchó la advertencia de Escocia, al llegar corriendo al lugar.

Observando lo que estaba a punto de hacer Gales, y alegrándose de haberlo detenido a tiempo, el cual detuvo el arma a centímetros del pecho del contrario de Inglaterra.

Él, acercándose a ellos, continuó: ―Si lo matas a él, puede que también nuestro hermano muera.

Arthur aún estaba aturdido por lo que le acababa de pasar, confundido. Pero la experiencia y resistencia adquirida en tantos años juntados al poder obtenido en esta dimensión hizo que aquello no durara demasiado. Así que aprovechó la distracción para tomar de nuevo su arma e intentar atestar otra apuñalada a Gales. Por fortuna falló.

El castaño aprovechó el movimiento para volver a tomar el cuchillo del otro y alejarse de él junto con Escocia.

―Desata a los mellizos, yo me encargo de este ―Dijo despectivo el escocés.

En minutos, gracias al estrés y voluntad, Escocia pudo encontrar el libro de su verdadero hermano y ocultarlo con un hechizo que sólo él pudiera revertir…Luego se daría cuenta de que lo que creyó bueno sería un pequeño y grande fallo. Y no sólo eso, un minúsculo ojeo del libro que antes le llamó la atención hizo darse cuenta de un elemento importante a la hora de enfrentarse a los intrusos.

Luego de esto, lo más rápido que pudo, corrió al patio de la casa, donde sus hermanos estaban. Al darse cuenta de la situación de sus hermanos no sintió más que furia ciega. Lo único que pensó fue en mandarle un "regalito" a Arthur.

―_Solisom paretrat abyssi!_

Un resplandeciente rayo azulado cayó sobre el contraparte de Inglaterra. Esto le dio ventaja a Gales el cual lo derribó. Ese fue el modo en que llegó, ahora se enfrentaría a Arthur quien poseía el cuerpo de su hermano menor.

El muchacho solamente sonrió con malicia frene a él.

―Escocia ¿Tú también quieres jugar?

― ¿Jugar? Oh sí, vine para jugar contigo y mis hermanos ¡Juguemos!

En menos de un segundo su puño estaba sobre el rostro de Arthur, lanzándolo fuertemente contra una cerca, destruyéndola con el impacto. Pero el sonriente país solamente rió ante ello y se levantó como si nada, mirando fijamente a Escocia.

―_Hahaha_. Veo que quieres jugar un poco rudo―Alzó sus brazos, en dirección al pelirrojo―._ Ponket moir!_

De inmediato, a gran velocidad, unas esferas rojizas salieron de las palmas de sus manos hacia Escocia. Quien, en un rápido movimiento de sus brazos hacia arriba, alzó de la tierra un fuerte escudo de tierra que detuvo las esferas y provocando que explotaran sobre el mismo.

―Eres un cobarde ―decía Escocia bajando el escudo y mirando con frialdad a Arthur―. Pero si quieres jugar con magia, que así sea. _Ice ignis!_

Dijo rápidamente alzando su mano de nuevo y apuntando al otro británico. De ella salió un rayo de una llama azul resplandeciente. Veloz e incontrolable. Antes de que Arthur pudiera reaccionar de todo fue golpeado en el brazo izquierdo. Dándole una buena herida que produjo que su brazo se hallase colgando por el daño propinado y que además retrocediera dos pasos.

Tocó su brazo, algo débil y se rió histéricamente.

― ¡No te reirás después de esto, maldito bastardo!

Escocia, sin esperar nada, hizo sus puños arder en llamas y atacó a Arthur. Ira.

Un golpe hacia arriba, elevándolo; y cuando regresaba al suelo lo golpeó de forma diagonal, haciendo que fuera arrastrado por el suelo y dejando una larga zanja de paso. Caminó hasta él rápidamente, para volverlo a golpear provocando que se hundiera más en la tierra.

Arthur se quejaba entre ahogadas risas, lo que molestaba al mayor. Pero en un determinado momento se detuvo abruptamente. Con su brazo lastimado detuvo uno de los puños de Escocia, el cual se alteró ante ello y apagó sus llamas.

―_Hehehe_ ―Rió, mirando fijamente a Escocia―. Parece que hermanito Escocia no está jugando como se debe…

― ¿Acaso tú juegas limpio, mocoso? ―Respondió sin apartarle la vista y sin darse cuenta que quien estaba debajo de él dirigía el brazo a su pecho.

―_Hahaha_, no lo sé. Pero sé que tú sí y tendré que hacer que respetes mis reglas en mi juego. ―Sus verdes ojos mostraron por un momento un reflejo malva, lo cual perturbó a Escocia e hizo lerda su reacción―. _ Kaerag!_

― _¡Aghh!_

Un golpe en su pecho al decir aquella palabra y retrocedió sintiendo una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Entre las risas descontroladas de Arthur, quien disfrutaba el "espectáculo" de pie frente a él, Escocia sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba, mareándose y comenzando a tener náuseas acompañado de un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cabeza. No tardó más de dos minutos en desvanecerse en el suelo cual hoja al viento.

Antes de perder la conciencia sonrió internamente al ver a uno de sus hermanos acercarse detrás el rubio.

En la Dimensión contraria sucedía algo distinto.

Las ex naciones se encontraban en la casa de Iván e Inglaterra estaba dando la última orden a sus compañeros: ―El plan está casi listo, mañana sólo habrá que salir a buscar lo necesario para regresar a nuestro mundo.

Estos le sonrieron en respuesta. Alegres también porque Italia Veneciano estaba recuperando una apariencia normal; bueno, normal en el sentido de verse bien, ese cuerpo no concordaba con su alma. Y porque gracias a la medicina que les dieron todos se sentían algo mejor.

Sin embargo, de un ponto a otro los nativos parecían haber afilado los ojos. Francis se puso en pie, tomando su arma de fuego y cargándola. Varios vieron esa reacción, preocupándose al instante.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Japón, algo nervioso.

―Algo molesto se escuchó ―Le explicó Yao.

―Rápido ―Indicó Iván, tomando una tubería vieja como arma en posición ofensiva―. Matthew y Francis, ustedes distráiganlos un rato. Yao y todos ustedes, síganme; saldremos por la parte trasera.

No hubo palabras. Temor, cansancio, estrés… Matthew sacó su palo de hockey y junto con Francis y el resto se dirigían rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Ya afuera caminaban lo más rápido que podían, ya que no podían causar ningún sonido más fuerte que la lluvia incesante.

―Saquen sus armas y manténganse alertas ―ordenó Matthew.

―Y olvídense de sus torpes emociones ―continuó Francis.

―Por más estúpido que suene, ellos huelen el miedo.

― ¿Quienes? ―Preguntó Inglaterra, extrañado como el resto.

―Se puede decir que…tus _otros_ _hermanos_.

Dos segundos después un estruendo se escuchó viniendo de la entrada principal de la casa.

― _¡Ha-ha-ha! _―Exclamó un irlandés moreno de tez y cabellera morocha―. Así que es verdad. Nuestro hermanito nos mandó un regalo desde 1P para entretenernos ―Rió con sarcasmo en las palabras que en otra situación hasta parecerían cariñosas.

Francis y Matthew, en posición de ataque, los observaron detenidamente, con el ceño frunció.

―Cian, mira. ―Dijo el otro, sonriendo con malicia; moreno también, pero con el cabello lacio y largo y una cicatriz que surcaba diagonalmente la mitad de su rostro―. Nuestros propios compañeros los ayudan ¿No te parece divertido?

―Divertido te parecerá cuando los logre encerrar en un maldito manicomio ―respondió Matthew.

―Liam, ―llamó el morocho, con un tono burlón―. ¿Acabas de ver eso?

―No, Ciam ¿Qué?

―Matthew acaba de aparecer frente a nosotros.

― ¡Wow! No lo había notado. Deberías de hacerte notar más ¿No te parece, Matthew?

Enojo, desprecio, impaciencia ¡Odio e ira! El canadiense no aguantó más la burla y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba sobre Cian, el contraparte de Irlanda.

―_Hahaha_ ―Con una sonrisa soberbia, Liam, el contraparte de Irlanda del Norte, hizo comentario como cereza a un pastel: ―Parece que nos divertiremos con ustedes un rato.

Francis, con fastidio, sacó otra arma para comenzar a atacar respondiendo: ―Eso es lo que piensas.


	5. Empieza una carrera contra el reloj

**Notas:** Cuando mencionan _First Parallel_ se refieren a 1P y viceversa. Por si acaso ―como un extra―, pronunciación: En inglés: 1P = One P = _Wan Pi. _En español: 1P = Un Pe.

_"Tu es un vrai connard" _= Eres un verdadero bastardo.

Y como siempre, el crédito es compartido junto con **NyoRusJap2P.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Empieza una carrera contra el reloj.**

Matthew no dejaba de atacar a Cian a diestra y siniestra. Siempre en ofensiva, nunca en de defensiva.

― ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito desquiciado! ―Un ataque lateral con el palo de hockey.

―_Thank you, thank you very much, Mattie__!_ ―Un contraataque con flechas―._It's an honour __play with you!_

Y seguían las burlas. Los mellizos utilizaban arco y flechas, pero en determinado momento ya no pudieron usar el arco; utilizando únicamente las flechas como arma de corto alcance.

A diferencia de Matthew, Francis utilizaba dos armas de fuego para atacar y no se encontraba en un estado emocional tan fuerte como el menor. Los mellizos, pues, ¿Qué les parece tener unos risueños cazadores con un fino sentido del humor y gran habilidad para burlarse de alguien en cualquier situación?

Bueno, les gustara o no, Francis y Matthew debían soportar a esos dos en un momento de crisis. Y digamos, sólo por la necesidad de saber, que ninguno de estos dos se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. ¿Por qué? Simplemente algo no estaba bien.

El canadiense tenía heridas en los brazos a punta de flechas y ni así dejaba de tener la misma energía para luchar contra el morocho. Por otra parte el francés no tenía más que golpes y rapones por estar de un lado a otro, disparando y esquivando al moreno de la cicatriz.

―_Tu es un vrai connard…_ ―decía Francia detrás del sofá volcado, apuntando a Liam; quien estaba al otro lado de la sala detrás de una pared y con sólo la cabeza y sus armas asomándose―. ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto y te comes mis balas?

―Mejor te hago acupuntura extrema con mis flechas. Apuesto a que te sentirás mucho mejor y podrás sonreír algún día _¡Hahaha!_

― ¿Y volverme como tú y los otros imbéciles? Lo siento, llevo años luchando para que no se me contagie su maldita locura.

― ¿Dices locura? ¡Yo diría paraíso! Vamos, Francis, no tengas miedo y únete.

No dejó responder, de inmediato lanzó con velocidad sorprendente flecha tras flecha; todas dirigidas hacia su contrincante. Y estas flechas no eran normales, estaban cubiertas por magia, la cual las volvía tan filosas y sólidas que atravesaban los muebles y caían sobre el concreto con gran estrépito. Esto no le dejó a Francis atacar y tuvo que correr por toda la casa, esquivando más que atacando.

Sin embargo Liam y Cian sólo podían sonreír, no importaba en absoluto el ataque de los otros dos. Frustración e ira por parte de Matthew y Francis. Regocijo y burla orgullosa poseían Cian y Liam.

Y el francés no aguantó más, no sólo estaba cansándose mucho —sin saber bien el motivo—, sino que no necesitaba ni quería seguir lidiando con esos. Guardó sus armas y se dispuso a sacar un par de granadas en medio del ataque de Liam y cuidando que no lo vieran hacerlo. Fastidiado por todo corrió rápidamente donde Matthew y pateó a Cian por la espalda, haciendo que callera al suelo estrepitosamente.

Matthew se molestó, nadie le quitaba su presa. Pero antes que pudiera decir palabra alguna Francis lo jaló del brazo diciendo: —Tenemos que salir, lo están haciendo a propósito.

No esperó respuesta haciendo que corriera con él mientras lanzaba las dos granadas al salir por la puerta corriendo, sabía que Matthew entendió que su compañero tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para no dejarse llevar por la distracción de los británicos. Dos segundos después de salir se escucharon las dos explosiones, olvidándose de los mellizos…al menos por unas horas.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión alterna.

Ludwig, Kiku y Feliciano se encontraban en la casa, perteneciente ahora, del italiano; felizmente jugando a la piñata. Lo cuál sería un poco normal si no fuera porque la piñata no era cartón cubierto de papel de color, oh no. ¡Damas y caballeros, nuestro nuevo producto innovador está hecho de carne y hueso! ¿Qué tal si colgamos una red en un árbol con alguien metido adentro? Y por supuesto que no será cualquiera, sino una nación, para que aguante.

Y esa nación resultaba ser China. Entre los tres intrusos se las arreglaron para poder divertirse un rato con el contraparte de su compañero Yao. Pero claro, Ludwig, Feliciano y Kiku no sólo estaban con energía, sino que el humillar y torturar a un enemigo los hacía sonreír y sentirse más superiores. Cada vez más fuerza, cada vez más poder.

Aunque de China no podríamos decir lo mismo. Él estaba hecho un ovillo dentro de la red colgante; magullado, adolorido y humillado ¡¿Cómo pudo dejarse vencer?! ¡¿Cómo?, por amor a lo sagrado! Un experto en armas y artes marciales fue capturado en menos de una hora por un trío de locos, es totalmente absurdo.

Por la mente del chino sólo pasaba la desesperación y la impotencia cargada de ira.

—_Maldición…no puedo liberarme y ¡Agh!... Estos tipos tienen la mente podrida aru…_

— ¡China! —Llamó Feliciano—. ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

El trío de ojos brillantes y maldosos empezaron a reír. En sus manos sostenían katanas sin desenfundar, préstamo del japonés, las cuales tenían la funda manchada de la sangre de China, el cual, a pesar de tener más moretones que otra cosa, también tenía partes de su cuerpo sangrando sin parar. El mencionado los miró con desprecio, pero esto sólo los hizo sentirse mejor, sólo les levantó el ego verlo con el rostro hinchado y sangrando, logró hacerlos reír con burla y orgullo desmesurado porque su rostro demostraba cansancio y derrota.

Pero él no dijo nada, abrazado dentro de la red colgante se limitó a mirarlos fijamente. Así que las burlas siguieron, esta vez por parte de Kiku: —Creí que te gustaban las cosas lindas y divertidas.

—Hasta yo me divierto —Siguió Ludwig con una sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Por qué tú no?

Entonces los golpes siguieron cual fiesta.

—_Me divertiré cuando ¡Agh! …ustedes se larguen y mis compañeros logren hacer justicia aru…_

Por otro lado las seis ex naciones todavía debían luchar por mantenerse con vida, costara lo que costara. El problema es que debían apresurarse, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que más naciones de 2P se enteraran de la presencia de ellos en ese mundo.

Lograron llegar hasta un callejón oscuro y baldío. Gracias a Francis y Matthew pudieron olvidarse de los hermanos de Arthur; así que por el momento debían recobrar algo de energía. Es aquí, donde regresamos al inicio.

Inglaterra consolaba a Estados Unidos. Todos se encontraban refugiándose de la tormenta bajo una lámina que colaba el agua de la lluvia, cayendo ésta a un extremo de ellos; sentados contra la pared. Aún se escuchaba el mascullo y las maldiciones lanzadas al aire por parte de la mayoría; los más débiles de carácter debían consolarse. No era para menos que estuviesen perturbados tras la "bienvenida" que se les dio en aquel caótico lugar.

La fría lluvia lavaba poco a poco los temblorosos cuerpos manchados de sangre. Estados Unidos lloraba acurrucándose en los brazos del británico, repitiendo que lo sentía y que de no ser por él no estarían viviendo tal pesadilla. Estados Unidos no se sentía un héroe, sabía bien que, a propósito o no, el hechizo detonante lo invocó él.

―Ya deja de culparte, _idiot_, lo que necesitamos ahora es buscar la forma de volver, en lugar de andar lloriqueando― le regañó, estaba cansado de las horas que había pasado diciendo todo eso.

―Pero es que si yo no…

―La culpa no es toda tuya, es mía y de los locos que gobiernan este asqueroso lugar.

―Dejen de lamentarse entonces ―les dijo Iván desde otro extremo del lugar.

Estados Unidos lo miró de reojo y solamente volvió a acurrucarse en el mayor. No hubo más palabras. El único sonido era la lluvia imponente y el eco del desastre que los rodeaba. Una escena rara, todavía no concordaba la apariencia con el alma.

Unos minutos después escucharon unos pasos, vacilantes y algo torpes. Miraron con impaciencia la entrada del callejón, listos para quien viniese. Sin embargo el alivio vino al darse cuenta que se trataba de Matthew y Francis; aunque el mayor no se veía tan bien como antes ¿Cómo verse bien si se está apoyado al hombro de alguien y caminando como con dos pies izquierdos? Matthew al menos podía mantenerse, el otro parecía sólo estar muy débil puesto que las heridas que presentaba no eran de gravedad.

―Inglaterra.

Lo llamó Matthew, inclinándose para verlo mejor mientras dejaba a Francis recostarse a su lado. El aludido lo miró detenidamente, separándose de Estados Unidos. El resto guardó silencio, con atención e interés completo.

― ¿Sabes, aproximadamente, cuánto te tardarías en hallar una manera de abrir el portal hacia _First Parallel_, si te diéramos todos los utensilios?

―No sabría decírtelo, pienso que podrían ser tres horas como mínimo.

― ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Habías logrado mandarnos de regreso a este lugar.

―Eso fue porque pude leer la mente de Arthur y encontrar el contra-conjuro. Además… No tengo memorizado el "Alius Dimensionem".

Ante aquella respuesta una duda asaltó la mente de Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué él sí pudo activar el hechizo si no maneja la magia o tan si quiera creía en ella? Inglaterra le respondió. Estaban metidos en un problema basado en magia negra, magia prohibida la cual está hecha para causar caos. Sin embargo esta sólo puede ser utilizada adecuadamente por personas que sepan usarla. Entonces ¿Por qué EU pudo usarla si no tenía ese conocimiento? Respuesta: Arthur manejaba la magia negra con maestría, creó ese hechizo específicamente para que cualquiera pudiera utilizarla.

Inglaterra, mirando nuevamente a Matthew, le pidió el motivo de la primera pregunta, este simplemente mencionó: ―Siento a Canadá sufrir y Francis está teniendo pequeños colapsos desde hace rato.

Ante esto el resto se miraron unos a otros, alterados.

― ¿N-No estaba dormido? —Decía mirando al castaño junto a Matthew.

―No, por eso te pregunté eso, al parecer nuestros _queridos_ compañeros se están divirtiendo en 1P. Tal parece que hicieron que hasta nosotros resintiéramos lo que les hacen a sus ex compañeros. Aunque eso no es tan preocupante, al menos no para nosotros… Pero ustedes ¿No se sienten cada vez más débiles?

Los orbes celestinos del británico se abrieron de par en par, totalmente asustado. Susurró para sí mismo: ― ¿Acaso… no era un efecto secundario?

― ¡Oye, Veneciano! ―Se escuchó de Romano quien estaba al lado de ellos―. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

Yao y Alemania de inmediato se levantaron para auxiliar a los italianos. Inglaterra se levantó siguiéndolos, temiendo lo peor que pasó por su mente.

El menor de los italianos se encontraba peor que antes, pálido, apenas respiraba y su rostro sólo mostraba dolor. El resto de las ex naciones presentes se encontraban atónitos. Los nativos del lugar no; ellos, aunque fuera por alguna idea o noción, sabían lo que ocurría. Inglaterra se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado y casi entrando en pánico. No podía creerlo, se lo repetía una y otra vez "No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando, no". Negaba con su cabeza, agachándose y restregando sus manos en su empapado cabello.

Sus compañeros exigieron una respuesta rápida y clara. Él, temblando más por el sentimiento que por la fría lluvia, respondió: ―Es-Estamos muriendo, no sólo nos quitaron nuestro poder como naciones… Nos están robando nuestra vida.

El pánico invadió a sus compañeros, ninguno presentaba más que una expresión que denotaba sorpresa y un estado de shock. Ahora la carrera contra el reloj se había iniciado, sus vidas entraron en el famoso y curioso juego de la vida y la muerte.


	6. Infierno

**Capítulo 6: Infierno**

Estamos ubicados en _First Parallel_. Casa de Inglaterra, ahora ocupada por su contraparte, Arthur.

Escocia, tendido en una cama limpia y suave, despertó con un dolor agudo y palpitante en el pecho. Y junto con él estaba su hermano menor Irlanda del Norte, respirando entrecortadamente y lleno de lesiones realmente graves por todo su cuerpo; las cuales la mayoría de estas eran cubiertas por vendas.

Lo miró por unos segundos, dándose cuenta que Gales había logrado salvarlos. Un poco aliviado por eso trató de llamarlo: ―Irl… ¡Agh!

Se detuvo abruptamente, su garganta ardía como los mil diablos. Y esto, como es de suponer, era causado por el hechizo que Arthur mandó sobre él. Se encontraba mareado, adolorido y con nauseas también. Sin excluir claro, lo que sentía emocionalmente: Impotencia e ira.

De pronto, la República de Irlanda entró a la habitación, diciendo: ―Escocia, que bueno que ya despertaste, ¿Irlanda del Norte no ha despertado?

El pelirrojo no respondió, sólo lo miró con notable irritación.

―Ya veo que no…—Susurró resignado—. Pero conseguiste algo ¿Verdad? Gales me dijo que fuiste tú quien le lanzó el rayo a ese desquiciado.

Le dijo sonriendo, aunque algo agrio por todas las heridas en su cuerpo, ahora vendado. Y de haber podido, Escocia le habría dicho que parecía una ridícula momia.

― ¿Por qué no dices nada? Es que… ¿No puedes hablar?

De respuesta hubo silencio y un par de pestañeos. Escocia sentía más molestia cada vez, inútil. No podía moverse ni hacer nada y su hermano, aunque con buenas intenciones, no ayudaba haciéndole esas estúpidas preguntas.

―Ya veo. ―Suspiró y se acercó hasta su cama, sacando una libreta y pluma―. Toma, dime lo que pasa.

Escocia, con cierta dificultad y lentitud, tomó la plumilla para preguntar por escrito: "¿Qué pasó con el maldito? ¿No les hizo nada más? ¿Está con Gales?" Denotando su preocupación y molestia por los problemas que los envolvían.

Su hermano menor asintió, respondiendo: ―Sí, luego de que quedaras inconsciente Gales y yo lo noqueamos. Él está vigilándolo, lo tenemos encerrado... Escocia, ¿Por qué no puedes hablar?

El susodicho le escribió en el papel: "Arthur lanzó un hechizo prohibido sobre mí". El irlandés ante ello abrió más los ojos, sorprendido y preocupado. Susurró sin aceptarlo por completo: ―Creí que sólo te había lanzado un ataque común...poderoso pero no así.

"No soy tan débil".

― ¿Cuál?

El escocés se alzó de hombros, y describió sus síntomas e impedimentos en la hoja de cuaderno. El semblante del mayor no se veía tan mal a simple vista, pero él ni siquiera solía mostrarse mal.

―_Escocia_, ―Llamó Gales en la puerta―. ¿Conseguiste algo?

El pelirrojo lo miró al escuchar su voz, un par de segundos después frunció el ceño, molesto. Y preguntó por escrito quién vigilaba al contrario de Inglaterra, Irlanda se exaltó, preguntando lo mismo.

El castaño le respondió con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos: ―Suecia, él estaba cerca y se puso de nuestro lado, los otros nórdicos seguramente harán lo mismo, si pueden obtener su libertad no dudarán para ello.

Los otros dos asintieron. Entonces Escocia respondió por escrito la primera pregunta que le hizo Gales: "Sí, conseguí las cosas, pero las sellé para evitar que él las tuviera de nuevo y ahora no puedo quitar el sello. Ese maldito me lanzó este hechizo que me ha dejado literalmente sin habla y sin poder moverme decentemente".

― ¿No puede nadie más deshacer el sello? ―Preguntó Gales.

Escocia negó con la cabeza. Irlanda le extendió la libreta con los síntomas del escocés al representante de Gales. Éste abrió sus ojos de par en par al reconocer aquello.

―Es… prohibido. ―Comentó el castaño con semblante preocupado.

Escocia rodó los ojos queriendo decir con un tono sarcástico y fastidiado: "Dime algo que no sepa". Pero la molestia se fue al escuchar que Gales dijo: ―Es algo difícil de revertir, y tal vez queden daños todavía después de ello, pero creo que sé quién nos puede ayudar…

En otro mundo, las ex naciones sufrían sin descanso.

En aquel callejón pestilente de carne humana, en todo estado menos el normal y saludable, encontrados en 2P, las ex naciones llenas de pánico recibían la noticia que en mucho tiempo nunca pensaron recibir: "_Estamos muriendo_". Una sensación de escalofríos les recorrió el cuerpo. Debían dar todo para regresar y volver a su estado original, si no lo hacían pronto, inevitablemente, sus contrapartes tomarían sus lugares para siempre, y no sólo eso, también sus vidas_._

La lluvia había cesado pero sus cuerpos aún estaban temblando, no sabían si por la impresión o por el frío. Matthew estaba con cierta preocupación casi imperceptible, Francis estaba inconsciente y débil, se preguntaba si Francia tenía esperanza de vida, si éste moría entonces Francis también estaría en riesgo de algo grave. Ya que, no solamente las ex naciones podrían morir, ahora ellos también se encontraban bajo un gran riesgo el cual no sabían las consecuencias que acarrearían.

Yao, mientras se incorporaba, les decía al resto: ―Bien, la lluvia ya cesó, estos rumbos son peligrosos para ustedes así que deben ser muy cuidadosos.

Entonces todos se levantaron siguiéndole, exceptuando claro a Francis y a Italia del Norte. El francés fue cargado por Iván, como saco de papas, y el menor fue llevado por su hermano mayor en la espalda de este.

―Debemos encontrar las cosas que usaba Arthur, ―Indicó Inglaterra―. Para revertir el que nos estén arrebatando la vida, y el que ya hayan hecho eso mismo con nuestra esencia de naciones.

― ¿Pero cómo haremos eso, Inglaterra? ―Preguntó Japón preocupándose por la forma en que podrían lograr tal reto.

―No lo sé, no creo que los hermanos de Arthur tengan la disposición de ayudarnos. Y como hace rato lo notamos, tal vez incluso tengamos que luchar contra ellos.

―Aún así… ―Llamó Italia Romano, con un semblante abatido y sin embargo decidido a luchar―. ¿Podrás ayudar a mi hermano antes de que algo grave le pase? Por amor al Innombrable dime que sí, maldición.

El rubio de ajenos ojos celestes volvió a responder, con notable determinación: ―Por supuesto, a todos. Pero por el momento tendremos que resistir y luchar.

Alemania, serio y decidido, agregó: ―No nos queda de otra.

Se miraron unos a otros. Por ahora sólo les quedaba el optimismo, pero sólo eso, sin bases ni fundamentos, sin algo que les alentara a seguir y que les dijera que tienen oportunidad, sólo optimismo. Las cosas no parecían ir nada bien para los presentes en aquel callejón del infierno.

Por otro lado. Canadá se sentía bastante débil, comenzaba a preguntarse cuál de todos los que eran colonias estaba resintiendo más las crueldades inhumanas de los que habían llegado a invadir su querido mundo. Francia estaba en un colapso del que rogaba saliera vivo y del cual sólo sabía por llamadas telefónicas. Arthur estaba realmente mal de la cabeza y por lo menos en el momento eran los hermanos de su contraparte quienes lo mantenían restringido.

Él por su parte era bastante torturado por el contrario psicópata de su hermano en el cuerpo de este. Ahora acababa de recibir una golpiza que Alfred le propinó con su bate, únicamente por diversión. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones y heridas hechas por los retorcidos metales que el azabache había encajado en el bate para hacer su arma más concisa al momento de dañar.

Su hombro izquierdo estaba desgarrado casi hasta el hueso, sus labios reventados, moreteado y sangrando de pies a cabeza. Se preguntaba también cómo estaban sus amigos en la otra dimensión, si los que habían sido sus aliados, es decir, los antagónicos de Rusia, de China, de Francia y de él mismo, seguirían ayudado estando ya en su propia dimensión. Tal vez lo volverían a intentar al no haber logrado su cometido cuando vinieron a este mundo, _First Parallel_.

La voz del contraparte de su hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, llamándolo: ―Canadá, quiero que vayas por Cuba, se volvió a escapar.

Luego suspiró con una expresión de fastidio pero siempre con esa sonrisa de orgullo prepotente: ―Todos son un montón de imbéciles, entre más se resistan peor les irá.

Y Canadá francamente dudaba de ello. En el tiempo que llevaba siendo subordinado de Alfred había recibido tantas o más golpizas que los que se escapaban de su dominio. De no ser por su fuerza de voluntad ya se habría echado a morir.

― ¿Y qué esperas? ―Lo miró desafiante. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del canadiense al toparse con esos ojos celestes tornándose carmín por milisegundos―. Te dije que fueras por ese inútil, no te quedes mirando a la nada si no quieres que te mande a una caja de madera tres metros bajo tierra.

Rápidamente, con cierto nerviosismo, contestó caminando hacia la puerta: ―Está bien, iré por Cuba.

Sólo que había un insignificante detalle: Canadá no sabía dónde estaba Cuba. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban el resto de los latinos. Ahora, si bien es cierto Canadá tenía que encontrarlos por su propio bien y el de ellos, primero tenía que recuperarse. El problema es que se encontraba alejado de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarle; es decir, su hermano estaba en donde su mundo pierde su nombre, los latinos no desean mostrarse a la luz ni siquiera con las amenazas de Alfred y el resto del mundo parecía estar metido en una pre-guerra. Bueno, tendría que arreglárselas solo por ahora.

Mientras que Canadá buscaba a Cuba o algún latino que le pudiera ayudar cercano a la casa de su hermano, ahora ocupada por Alfred. Algunos simplemente se mantenían en el hospital más cercano del lugar. Contradictorio, sí. Pero ellos tenían un pensamiento distinto al del canadiense.

Recibiendo atención médica se encontraban México y Cuba, esperándolos y ya curados estaban Costa Rica y Perú. Estos dos últimos estaban de pie mirando cómo vendaban a los otros dos latinos, ambos cruzados de brazos. Los cuatro tenían un semblante de preocupación, frustración y casi desesperación. Lo último que recuerdan es correr antes de que Alfred los encontrara para abusar de su poder. Se sentían débiles y cansados. Dos doctoras y una enfermera atendían las heridas de Cuba y México.

Perú preguntaba al más moreno qué hará cuando Alfred lo encuentre, a sabiendas de lo psicópata que es. Este respondió con un suspiro, dijo que aguantaría lo que sea, pero volvería a escapar, jamás se dejaría de ese estúpido gringo.

Ante esto, Costa Rica quiso tratar de persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera y se mantuviera a raya, que sería peligroso y que además recordara lo que este trataba de hacer con toda América.

Cuba, mientras una enfermera vendaba su brazo izquierdo volvió a ver a la tica, le respondió con simpleza: ―No, jamás dejaré de intentar de escapar, no seré colonia de ese loco.

―Pero de no haber sido por México usted estaría con la cabeza en otro lugar.

―Lo sé, pero me costó tener mi independencia, no la voy a perder tan fácilmente.

―Además, ―Dijo México teniendo su frente vendada con una mancha de sangre a un costado derecho, cerca de su ojo cubierto con gasa―. Ese wey no sólo quiere tener a toda la América, claro que no, el cabrón quiere eliminarnos en el proceso.

―Tienen razón pero…Creo que sería mejor si lo hiciéramos de una forma más suave, no correr como alma que lleva el diablo cada vez que tenemos un pleito con ese loco ―Respondió Costa Rica recogiendo su negro cabello en una coleta.

―Ella 'ta en lo cierto, ―Decía Perú al lado de la tica―. A tener cuidado con todo.

México y Cuba mantuvieron silencio, habían perdido la cuenta de las riñas que habían tenido con el contraparte de Estados Unidos. Y muchas se originaban por tratar de escapar sin tener el mínimo cuidado. La enfermera y las dos doctoras acabaron con su trabajo y recibiendo las gracias de las cuatro naciones, estas salieron dejándolas atrás con su trabajo. Llegaron a la cafetería del hospital para seguir conversando y planear algo con respecto a la situación.

Costa Rica se sentó al lado de Perú, frente a México y Cuba. Tomando un café para matar los nervios y el cansancio.

―Escuchen, ―Decía Perú―. Alfred debe estarnos buscando, directa o indirectamente, así que deberíamos planear algo para no regresarnos aquí directo a la morgue.

―Es cierto pero… ―Respondió Cuba tomando un sorbo de café―. Le tomará tiempo pensar que estaríamos cerca de él.

―Por eso llegamos aquí ¿No? ―Preguntó Costa Rica―. Nadie busca a alguien que está escapado cerca de él, Alfred o quien sea pensará que estamos viajando lejos o en otra ciudad.

―Sí, aparte de curar estas heridas ―Comentó Perú mirando al par frente a él, ellos fueron los menos afortunados.

―_Simón,_ pero de todas form―

México fue interrumpido por culpa de unos ruidos en el otro extremo de la cafetería. Unas personas gritaban y hacían alboroto, además de muchos médicos tratando de detener a alguien. Al mirar mejor se levantaron de golpe, corriendo hacia la multitud.

― ¿Canadá?

El susodicho saltó al frente, escuchando su nombre y mirando a las naciones latinas.

― ¡Canadá!

Los cuatro se encargaron de alejar a las personas, pero dejaron a los doctores y doctoras. La conmoción surgió porque Canadá entró corriendo hacia el hospital, aún sangrando por muchas de sus heridas en el cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba macabramente a causa del desgarro que tenía, pudiéndose ver el hueso si se examinaba de cerca, su boca y brazos cortados y llenos de moretones. Esas personas querían ayudarle pero él se negaba, tenía que encontrar a los cuatro latinos desaparecidos antes que Alfred.

…

* * *

Un día haré mi propio diccionario "Español Internacional—Español de los países latinos." Discúlpenme si los latinos no tienen toditica su esencia como países o su vocablo 'cotidiano', 'común' o 'popular', pero hice lo que pude ya que el único canon es Cuba y México que casi no cuenta porque no se ha visto actuar-actuar.

Y como siempre, el crédito es compartido junto con **NyoRusJap2P. **No olviden pasar por su perfil y leer sus historias.

Nos leemos y gracias por leer (:


	7. Reglas del juego, gana o muere

**Capítulo 7: Reglas del juego, gana o muere**

Irlanda y Gales se encontraban hablando seriamente con Islandia y Noruega. Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa, dentro de la casa de Inglaterra, y rodeados de un ambiente tenso así como fastidioso y preocupante. Suecia vigilaba a Arthur en el sótano, quien estaba totalmente atado y encerrado en una jaula de magia cuyo sello estaba diseñado para que sólo Gales pudiera deshacer. Finlandia se ocupaba de Irlanda del Norte y Escocia. Dinamarca estaba en frente de la casa, custodiando el lugar, en estos momentos había que prevenirse con todo.

Los dos nórdicos se ubicaban frente a los británicos. Estos dos últimos querían averiguar cómo revertir el hechizo sobre Escocia, además de otro favor que les pedirían luego.

Gales, con cansancio, impaciencia y fastidio en su voz, preguntó con los brazos cruzados y recostado en su silla: ―¿Y bien? ¿Ya saben de cuál hechizo se trata?

Islandia hizo un ademán de pensar, colocando su mano sobre el mentón y emitiendo un leve sonido gutural de eme. Mr. Puffin se encontraba en su hombro. Pasaron segundos antes de que finalmente respondiera: —Al igual que ustedes, no sabemos con exactitud cuál sería tal hechizo. Escocia lo anotó claramente en el papel, Arthur dijo la palabra "Kaerag" pero tal hechizo tiene efectos diferentes, no los que su hermano tiene.

―Es un hechizo modificado, ―Pronunció Noruega―. O solamente lo dijo para cubrir el verdadero.

―De todos modos es prohibido y esos son difíciles de tratar ―Sentenció Irlanda, enterrando su rostro en las manos con los codos sobre la mesa, totalmente frustrado.

―Islandia, ―Llamó Gales―. ¿Tú y tu hermano saben cómo revertir un hechizo prohibido?

―No del todo, ―Respondió simplemente―. Con magia prohibida, al igual que ustedes, no podemos tratar si no sabemos qué efectos podrían traer, tenemos que poseer al menos una pista que no sea saber que se trata de magia prohibida.

Noruega asintió, cruzándose de brazos. Gales se recostó en la silla, echando su cabeza para atrás, cansado y frustrado. Hubo silencio, ninguno de los cuatro podría hacer nada a la ligera, si algo salía mal acabarían empeorando las cosas para Escocia. Irlanda, lleno de congoja por no poder ayudar a su hermano y aún con la cabeza gacha sobre sus manos, suspiró pesadamente, diciendo: ―Esto no puede estar pasando, ojalá fuera tan fácil como cazar o tomar sopa… Aunque, un momento… Sopa, sopa de letras ¡Eso es! ―Levantó su cabeza, con iluminación en sus verdes ojos y un sentimiento positivo emergiendo de su interior.

Los otros tres lo miraron confusos y a la vez impacientes por saber qué había descubierto. Irlanda agarró la hoja de papel con lo que había escrito su hermano mayor, lo despedazó por letras, y rápidamente comenzó a reorganizar las letras, una y otra vez. Mientras lo hacía explicaba a qué se refería.

―Arthur gritó Kaerag no para despistar, sino porque es el nombre del hechizo con un orden diferente.

Esto sorprendió a los otros, mirando atentamente lo que el irlandés hacía.

―¡Aquí está! ―Gritó alegre al conseguir la palabra escondida, luego, maldiciendo internamente la suerte que los acompañaba, expresó con semblante preocupado: ―Oh no puede ser.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó su hermano, viendo venir una pésima noticia.

―La palabra real es _"Geraka", _lo leímos en un libro. ¿No te acuerdas? En un idioma antiguo esa es la contracción de la frase _"Gekyub rah xe kareo"._

―Lo cual quiere decir _"Muere sufriendo en silencio"_ ―completó Gales con el rostro pálido, lleno de frustración y preocupación.

―Eso me es familiar, ―Dijo Islandia, dándole una leve luz al alma de los hermanos británicos—. Lo escuché una vez de―

Fueron interrumpidos por Finlandia que llegó hasta ellos, pálido y con el rostro mostrando miedo y preocupación. Estos reaccionaron igual al verlo tan apresurado y diciendo: ―¡Tienen que apresurarse con la cura, Escocia está empeorando!

Ellos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la habitación del mencionado. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, los hermanos británicos sintieron un vuelco en el estómago con sólo ver a su hermano mayor. Sin dudarlo corrieron hacia el pelirrojo, el cual estaba acostado en la orilla de la cama, sosteniéndose débilmente con los brazos y asomando su cabeza al suelo, vomitando sangre, su propia sangre.

Gales lo tomó en brazos, levantando su cabeza y haciendo que lo mirara, pero su sorpresa se agrandó cuando miró que su hermano estaba sudando frío y sus ojos se encontraban opacos y con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. El menor lo tuvo que volver a bajar porque él volvió a tener una arcada.

―Escocia, resiste ―Suplicó Irlanda en un intento de darle ánimos o darse a sí mismo un alivio propio para poder soportar.

Irlanda se acercó a él y posando su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Este elevó su rostro, mirando a su hermano suplicando por ayuda. Su mentón, cuello y labios estaban cubiertos de un rojo opaco y fresco, causa de su sangre. Cómo odiaba sentirse tan indefenso e inútil.

Como pudo posó las manos en los hombros de su hermano menor para tratar de mantenerse, este lo agarró también. Trató de hablar, pero su voz no salió, trató de gritar, pero sólo gastaba el aire en vano y provocaba que más hilos de sangre salieran de su boca libremente.

"Ayúdenme… Si muero no podré hacer que ustedes lleguen a 2P y salven a nuestro hermano con el resto de naciones." Su boca se movía, no había sonido y el hermano menor no podía entender. "¡Irlanda, entiende lo que quiero decir! ¡Maldición, no tengo mucho tiemp―!" Se detuvo, volvió a escupir sangre, esta vez hacia su hermano menor, llenándole parte del rostro y el hombro derecho. Pero él no lo soltó, quería darle su apoyo, lo cual no bastó ya que Escocia volvió a revolcarse de dolor en la cama.

Gales trató de tomar sus brazos, tratando de controlarlo pero fue inútil. Escocia padecía de un dolor insoportable en su interior; para él la mayoría de sus huesos estaban constantemente rotos, sus órganos fallaban y en un intento por estabilizarse no lograban nada más que causar hemorragias internas y otros problemas. Si Escocia pudiera escucharse no sería nada más que para presenciar alaridos de angustia y dolor insoportable.

―Tienen que darse prisa ―Advirtió Noruega desde el lumbral de la puerta.

Irlanda y Gales lo miraron y se levantaron. Dirigiéndose hacia ellos fuera de la habitación.

―Ya sabemos cuál hechizo es, podremos curarlo ―Pronunció Islandia.

Finlandia llamó su atención: ―Vallan, yo cuidaré a su hermano, sino se dan prisa morirá.

Ellos asintieron y se dirigieron con el par de nórdicos hacia la sala. De inmediato comenzaron a buscar entre las cosas y libros que habían traído los dos nórdicos, sabiendo que bien serían útiles, después de todo, lo que había encontrado Escocia todavía seguía sellado.

Al mismo tiempo, Inglaterra y las demás naciones buscaban una forma de regresar a casa o al menos alargar su tiempo de vida. Pero al parecer la lista de naciones indispuestas para ayudar se alargaba, nombre tras nombre proponía Iván y negativa tras negativa daba Matthew. Yao hacía el favor de decirles a las ex naciones sobre cuales países se referían los otros dos.

Pasaron desde los latinos hasta los africanos; no, ellos sólo los usarían como sacrificio en las tribus indígenas que aún conservaban y que por cierto aún mantenían muchas antiguas y macabras tradiciones. Luego Oceanía; no, a ellos no les importa nada. ¿Medio Oriente? ¡Jamás! Al verlos les lanzarían bombas o los invitarían a unirse a sus muchas religiones sin sentido. ¿Asia? Tampoco, si no era un desinterés total era una jugadera y niñería. ¿Qué tal Europa? …Bueno, depende del lugar. ¿Los nórdicos? No, ellos son un verdadero contraste de personalidad, jamás lograrían llegar a algo aunque quisieran. Las potencias se encontraban en _First Parallel_. Se les acababan los países.

De pronto Japón recordó un par que también usaban magia, pero no recordaba sus nombres. Alemania preguntó: ―¿Por dónde están ellos, Europa verdad?

―Así es, ellos son unidos y muy cerca de Rusia y sus hermanas.

―¿Polonia y Lituania?

―No, ellos no…―Hacía un esfuerzo, pero el estrés que mantenía sobre sus hombros le revolvía la cabeza, a todos de hecho―. Más al Sureste, uno es muy alegre y rubio y de ojos rojos. El otro es un poco más tranquilo y es castaño y tiene los ojos verdes. Sr. Alemania, ese fue parte del eje en la guerra.

―¡Ah! Bulgaria y Rumania ―Exclamó él, recordando al par de naciones.

Todos estaban dentro de una casa abandonada. Italia Romano estaba dormido en un sofá sosteniendo a su hermano en los regazos y abrazado. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estaban a su lado, dormidos también. Francis estaba en la cama de una de las habitaciones, todavía inconsciente. El resto se encontraban reunidos en una mesa vieja de la sala mientras conversaban, no había electricidad y la luz era muy poca ya que provenía de una vela que encontraron.

Japón se dirigió a Matthew: ―¿Cree que ellos puedan ayudarnos?

Este hizo un ademán para que esperaran mientras pensaba. En pocos segundos sonrió levemente con cierto orgullo, asintiendo y respondiendo: ―Sí, Bulgaria y Rumania no están tan mal de la cabeza, sin embargo aquí se llaman Damyan y Adam respectivamente.

―De acuerdo, despierten a los otros y vayámonos cuanto antes, ―Indicó Alemania.

Entonces se levantaron e hicieron los preparativos para partir al otro lado de la Europa de _Second Parallel_.

Sin embargo, no todo está bien para ellos. En 1P todavía había algo de lo que ni los británicos ni los nórdicos lograban darse cuenta. Arthur, logrando librar un poco de la restricción mágica de la jaula donde estaba, y por medio de comunicación telepática, lograba hablar con Feliciano.

"_Hehehe _Feli, ¿Puedes escucharme?"

"Claro que te escucho, esa voz chillona se detecta a quilómetros." ―Decía toscamente en sus pensamientos y a la vez en voz alta, mientras dejaba de darle filo a sus cuchillos y navajas que estaban sobre la mesa.

"Qué bueno _hahahaha,_ porque creo que tenemos un problemita con mis nuevos hermanitos."

Ante ello Feliciano frunció el ceño, y contestó de mal modo: "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Que al parecer ellos quieren llegar a nuestra amada 2P." ―Respondió con exagerado lastimero―. "Además están con cinco de mis colonias ¡Ellos quieren quitarnos nuestro poder!"

"Tiene que ser broma, —Espetó molesto—. ¿No pudiste detenerlos, imbécil?"

"Feli, no seas grosero conmigo, sólo quiero que me ayudes con algo importante."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" ―Resopló, dándose cuenta que ahora el asunto le incumbía a él y a sus compañeros.

"Entonces… _Hahahaha_, ayudarás ¿Verdad?"

Unos minutos bastaron para que los compañeros de Arthur y Feliciano se enteraran de aquello. Ahora las actuales colonias estaban en problemas, pero éstas, desde todas partes del mundo luchaban por recuperar a sus compañeros, su tranquilidad y su libertad.

…

* * *

Que le digan a uno que mejoró su forma de escribir es hermoso *Inserte carita llorando de felicidad*…Lo que no tiene nada de hermoso es tener tan poco tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, algo se hace.

Ya saben que el crédito no es del todo mío, denle gracias a **NyoRusJap2P** por hacer un gran trabajo escribiendo conmigo esta historia.

Espero nos leemos pronto. ¡Chao!  
¿Reviews?


	8. Decisiones

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones**

Canadá era atendido ahora en un refugio. Y uno bastante escondido ya que anteriormente era de su hermano, el cual hizo a escondidas de toda persona y que gracias al Cielo él había descubierto hace poco. Un par de doctores, que bien conocían su estatus de naciones y que además estaban enterados de la situación, trataban las heridas de Canadá. Las otras naciones americanas lo veían con una mezcla de lástima y alivio.

―¿Te sientes mejor?― Le preguntó Cuba al canadiense.

―Gracias por avisarnos y ayudarnos a escondernos, ―le dijo México, cruzado de brazos y al lado de los otros.

Canadá asintió, restándole importancia a su brazo casi destrozado. Cuando llegó al hospital no pensaba si quiera en sus heridas, fue de inmediato a buscar a los latinos y apenas los encontró les avisó sobre la búsqueda que había iniciado el estadounidense. Además que este había puesto todo lo que tenía al alcance para encontrar pronto a las naciones, dentro y fuera de su territorio.

Cuando Canadá iba de salida Alfred recibió una llamada, parte de lo que escuchó el canadiense era sobre los hermanos de Inglaterra y los nórdicos. Al parecer fueron descubiertos y echados a la luz por medio de Arthur.

―¿Dices que están en alerta porque algunas colonias inglesas se están revelando? ―Preguntó Perú como creyendo que había escuchado mal―. Aquí nos estamos revelando todo el tiempo y…

―No es sólo eso, ―lo interrumpió Costa Rica, para que Canadá continuara.

―No, no es sólo eso. También intentan ir a la dimensión alterna, _Second Parallel_ si no me equivoco, para recuperar a nuestros antiguos compañeros, quitarles a esos intrusos su poder por completo y echarlos de aquí para que se queden en su propio mundo.

Todos sabían que estaban en todo su derecho, pero obviamente los de la otra dimensión no querrían y harían hasta lo imposible para poder evitarlo. Ahora lo que tendrían que hacer sería unirse y trabajar mejor que un equipo, sino los intrusos tendrían las cosas de su lado nuevamente.

―Ellos avisaron de esto. ¿No? ―Preguntó el cubano―. Nosotros también deberíamos avisarles esto a los nuestros.

Canadá se quedó un poco extrañado ante el comentario. Los otros tres latinos lo volvieron a ver, casi sonriendo al haber comprendido lo que Cuba quería decir.

―Cierto, ―afirmó México complaciente―. ¡Tal vez no sepan que fueron descubiertos descubriéndonos!

Los cinco asintieron, mirándose con complicidad. Ante esto, se apresuraron para dar aviso sobre ello a las naciones que formaban este mundo originalmente.

En el mundo de los 2P las ex naciones llegaban a territorio rumano, intentando ser discretas. El recibimiento fue el común en ese universo, tal vez ligeramente más tranquilo o probablemente la sangre y las variaciones que extremasen el ambiente ya no les causaban tanto impacto luego de ver tanta en tan poco tiempo.

Después de un rato, Adam, el contraparte de Rumania, escuchaba a los extranjeros provenientes de _First Parallel_ . Adam tenía los ojos azules y el cabello lo tenía negro, a diferencia de su castaño y oji-rojo contraparte. De su tranquilo y serio rostro ya se había ido la molestia que inicialmente le causaron esas inesperadas visitas por llegar interrumpiendo su comida y además su preciada tranquilidad. Se serenó luego de escuchar la urgencia de la situación y porqué sus cuerpos no concordaban con su forma de ser.

El rumano escuchaba con atención cada palabra, en cierto modo molesto por lo que causaban sus compañeros naciones, ¡¿Qué no pueden dejar de causar problemas?! Suspiró cansado y ligeramente fastidiado. Finalmente, cuando Matthew terminó de hablar, respondió secamente:

―Está bien, los ayudaré. Creo que Damyan no se negará a ello tampoco.

Al terminar de decir aquello vio a Romano acercarse, tratando de no quebrarse pero con los ojos expresando desesperación pura, según parece su hermano volvía a recaer rápidamente. Trataba de ser firme, pero le costaba demasiado y no pudo evitar que su voz temblara ligeramente al hablar.

―P-Puedes ayudar a mi tonto he-hermano, ¿verdad?

Adam lo miró a los ojos y asintió con seguridad, dándole algo de tranquilidad a Romano, así como al del resto de los extranjeros que estaban ahí.

Adam se levantó con paciencia de su cómodo sofá y se dirigió a una de sus estanterías llenas de viejos libros, el resto de los presentes lo miraron curiosos. El moreno echó una mirada, buscando, antes de alzar su mano y tomar un libro azul grueso y grande. Luego lo abrió por la mitad; las hojas estaban recortadas en cuadro por el centro y dentro del hueco había unos cuantos frascos llenos con líquido de distintos colores. El rumano tomó los frascos correspondientes antes de darle a Romano unas sencillas instrucciones para dársela a Veneciano.

Poco después el menor de los italianos abría los ojos ajenos al recuperar la conciencia. Ya todos habían ingerido alguna pócima dada por Adam. Veneciano saludó calurosamente a sus compañeros y preguntó qué estaba sucediendo o qué sucedió mientras dormía; y además extrañado por las discretas muestras de cariño de su hermano, siendo regaños por hacerlo correr apuros o que no volviera a desmayarse de la nada porque algo malo le podría suceder y demás. Al escuchar la situación explicada por Alemania y Romano, el rostro de Veneciano expresaba cada vez más preocupación y miedo.

Mientras eso sucedía, Yao e Iván ayudaban a Francis a recuperarse con las mismas pócimas y ponerlo al tanto de todo lo ocurrido cuando se desmayó. Matthew trataba de localizar a Damyan. Inglaterra, Japón y Adam buscaban la forma de revertir el "Alius Dimensionem" dentro de la información que tenía el rumano en sus gruesos libros.

Sin embargo no parecían encontrar nada concreto con ese referente, y el tiempo seguía transcurriendo sin remordimientos. Afortunadamente se sentían con mayor energía gracias al tratamiento que les dio el contraparte de Rumania, aunque todavía mantenían el riesgo de volver a ser atacados o decaer. Lo bueno es que al menos ya se habían acostumbrado a estar en un cuerpo ajeno y a verse unos a otros de ese modo.

―Creo que no encontrarán información para ello aquí, —anunció Adam cuando cerraba el enésimo libro en el que había buscado—. Arthur difundió el hechizo en su dimensión, no en la nuestra, Inglaterra.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño. Un par de segundos después suspiró, resignado a sólo tener malas noticias, pues todavía no podía creer en lo que estaban metidos y en especial porque sentía que en gran parte era su culpa. Al fin dijo cansado:

―Tendremos que invocar el portal a la antigua.

―Pero de todas formas tampoco encuentro algo que nos sirva para revertir el que les hayan robado su esencia de países y les estén quitando la vida. Aunque he podido alentar el proceso y revitalizar sus energías, volverán a sentir cómo se debilitan en poco tiempo.

―Eso significa…―Comenzó nervioso el japonés.

―Sí, necesitamos las cosas de Arthur, sin ello, no podrán sobrevivir…

―_Bloody Hell!_ ―Se quejó Inglaterra, desesperado y frustrado―. ¿Cómo es que esto ocurrió? Debí tener más cuidado, sino hubiera dejado ese libro ahí Estados Unidos jamás hubiera leído el hechizo y…

Se detuvo abruptamente, los otros dos lo miraron confusos, esperando algo por parte del muchacho con un cuerpo que posee ojos celestes y brillos malva. El cual con un semblante pensativo, y como si estuviera descubriendo algo que les ayudara, susurró:

—Yo no leí el hechizo completo… Pero Estados Unidos sí y eso significa que podemos hacer que recuerde cómo activarlo.

Eso era suficiente, Inglaterra había visto el círculo mágico en su libro y cuando Arthur lo había hecho en el bosque frente a ellos. Ahora tenían un avance y serían capaces de hacerlo. Adam y Japón mostraron complacidos y algo más tranquilos al escuchar esto. Una leve esperanza y ánimos crecieron dentro de ambas ex naciones.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña tranquilidad no les duró a ninguno de los tres. De poder extraer los recuerdos de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, podían, sí; sólo había un insignificante problemita: Si Inglaterra o Estados Unidos recibían grandes cantidades de energía o se exigían como deberían para recuperar esos recuerdos entonces se dormirían hasta nuevo aviso. Eso era suficientemente peligroso como para dejarlos en estado de coma. Y no era el hecho de recuperar los recuerdos en sí lo que provocaba el problema, es que se debilitaban constantemente sin necesidad de usar magia o tan siquiera mover un dedo; no sólo eran humanos, su esencia vital se desvanecía cual humo.

Ahora bien, después de informarle todo lo que descubrieron a las demás ex naciones y aliados llegaron a un acuerdo. Y uno en el cual Inglaterra no aceptó quejas o contradicciones de sus preocupados y enojados compañeros; uno que no era nada conveniente para él mismo.

Mientras tanto, en _First Parrallel_…

España, quien ahora era colonia Sur Italiana, hacía un nuevo intento por sacar algo de información a Lovino. El cual, en vez de tratarlo como basura, se apegaba mucho a él cuando quería, en otras ocasiones simplemente se iba y se olvidaba del español. Claro, porque Lovino tiene ciertos problemas bipolares, pero en vez de ser maniaco-depresivo resulta ser maniaco-antisocial y psicópata, o algo similar. Al menos eso ayuda un poco a España.

Así que este castaño decidió meter dentro de una conversación trivial el tema de su otro yo, el cual bien sabe que el mismo Lovino asesinó.

―Tony, Tony, Tony…

Suspiró cantarín el italiano con cuerpo ajeno mientras limpiaba su rifle, sentado en un sofá frente al español, el cual lo miraba con atención.

—Siempre tan serio y tan liiindo _Hahaha_.

Esa risa, más que alegría o buena nostalgia parecía querer deprimir; parecía una mala máscara que ocultaba tristeza reprimida y pesar. Entonces Lovino empezó a recordar ese día, divagando mientras sus ojos ligeramente rubíes miraban un vacío que solamente él conocía, contándole todo a España:

_Sólo quería que me prestara atención, sólo eso. Pero no, Antonio estaba muy ocupado con su aburrimiento y sin querer estar conmigo. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese tonto?! Hm…como sea. La cosa es que yo quería mostrarle mi nuevo rifle a Tony. Si lo hubieras visto, era hermoso, o más bien, es hermoso, te lo digo: ¡Una escopeta semi-automática Benelli M4, tiene una cadencia de ciento veinticinco disparos por minuto! Una maravilla, pero en fin, quería practicar tiros con Tony._

_Él insistía en que le daba igual y que le parecía aburrido, pero, ¿Aburrido yo? ¿En qué cabeza eso existe? Yo soy genial y divertido y para nada aburrido. Hahaha, hasta mi querido hermanito lo sabe. Bueno, después de pedírselo amablemente él accedió, así que me sentí muy feliz porque me ayudaría._

_Pero…bueno… Después de unos minutos practicando mi vista se nubló unos segundos, no entendí lo que sucedió y entonces la adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ¿Has sentido cuando te subes a un juego extremo? Esa sensación, el estómago se me revolvía, sostuve mi hermosa arma con firmeza y comencé a lanzar tiros sin parar. Ramas, aves, objetos y hasta pueblerinos. Mi puntería fina acertaba todo. Recuerdo que no paraba de reír, todo era fascinante. Ha, siempre que eso ocurre soy la persona más feliz del mundo._

_Aunque esa diversión me duró poco, Antonio decidió detenerme. No entiendo por qué de pronto se puso histérico y quiso detenerme, yo no quería, es decir, me sentía bien haciendo eso. Pero él insistía que no, y decía cosas sin sentido como: "Te vas a lastimar." "Lovino, por favor detente." Y esas cosas, no entendí nunca a qué se refería; hahaha ni me interesa._

_Aunque…cuando me di cuenta mi Tony ya no se movía, no respiraba si quiera. Sólo estaba tirado en el suelo, con su cabeza y su pecho cubiertos de algo como rojo, creo que era sangre, no sé, ¡Pero eso se veía muy lindo!… Aunque, ¿Sabes qué es extraño? A pesar de verse muy lindo no me sentía bien mirándolo de esa forma, como si algo oprimiera mi interior y hasta unas gotas de agua salada salieron de mis hermosos ojos, es raro, ¿No?_

_Yo traté de levantarlo cuando ya no aguantaba verlo tan quieto, pero entonces me di cuenta que se fue de nuestro mundo. ¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?! No lo sé, y ya me da igual saberlo, tengo cosas más importantes en qué preocuparme._

_Y sí, lo extraño, era un aburrido de primera clase, pero yo lo quería muuuucho. Aunque ahora ya no tanto hahaha es decir, gracias a Arthur te tengo a ti… España._

…

* * *

¿Sabían que este capítulo fue terminado la primera tarde de setiembre de este año? ¿Y que hice un esfuerzo por tener tiempo para lograrlo ya que tenía que hacer muchos planos? ¿Pero sabían también que no sé qué ocurrió y por eso lo estoy subiendo hasta dos meses después? Espero me disculpen, debió ser el estrés que me confundió y creí haberlo subido cuando no era así.

Es un honor que lean mis historias, aunque en este caso no es sólo mía, recuerden que la he elaborado con ayuda de **NyoRusJap2P**

Les agradezco muchos sus reviews y su apoyo, me animan demasiado y espero poder seguir haciendo un gran trabajo y mejorar mucho. Una usuaria me preguntó el porqué no hacía fics, aunque sea históricos, de mi país. Bueno, tal vez no sepa de mi procedencia, soy orgullosamente tica y siempre que puedo meter a Costa Rica en los fics, lo hago. Sí he hecho varios con mi OC (Que le puse Lucía porque es uno de los nombres que más usan los fans) y, con respecto a los históricos, no suelo hacerlos porque simplemente no me da inspiración o el "je ne sais quoi" para escribirlos. Sí, haré uno de Honduras con Costa Rica, sólo que no sé si pueda subirlo en estas semanas porque tendría que investigar un poquitico más a fondo la historia de estos dos países y la personificación que le dan a Honduras. Muchas gracias C:

Las/os espero para la próxima si Kami-sama me da vida. Nos leemos, ¿reviews? (:


	9. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 9: Consecuencias**

Noruega, Islandia, Gales e Irlanda se dedicaban a transformar la sala de esa casa en una zona de grandes concentraciones de magia. En la mesa había una olla con un líquido color rojizo, espeso y de muy mal aspecto acompañado de un aroma similar a la madera quemada. Las cuatro naciones agregaban y conjuraban sobre este, haciendo que a veces este líquido fluctuara o diera un pequeño resplandor. Los libros de Noruega e Islandia amontonados sobre el sofá y el chiquero en la cocina y sala estaban valiendo la pena, el antídoto estaba casi terminado.

Cuando hubieron terminado de hacer el antídoto, al menos en un noventa por ciento, metieron una dosis en un pequeño frasco, tomado por República de Irlanda. Luego Gales tomó otros dos frascos para tener un par de dosis extras y las guardó en su bolcillo. Todavía quedó mucho de la pócima en la olla la cual manejarían después de haber acabado con todo.

Antes de dársela a Escocia debían hacer un último conjuro. Sin embargo, sin darles chance para ello, un estruendo con gritos en la parte principal de la casa, seguido del sonido de la puerta destruyéndose a punta de balas.

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! —Gritó la voz socarrona y burlesca de Lovino, con un par de armas de fuego en sus brazos.

—¿Quieren jugar un rato? —Preguntó Feliciano burlón.

Feliciano iba en frente, seguido de Ludwig y Lovino pisándole los talones, irrumpiendo en la casa británica. El par de nórdicos y los hermanos de Inglaterra se ponen en guardia frente a los intrusos, la adrenalina los embarga y sus mentes tratan de no perder la calma. Ellos emanan no sólo orgullo, sino poder y seguridad en sus malditas sonrisas con rostro ajeno. Los nativos se maldicen internamente, saben que sus oponentes son sorprendentemente más fuertes que antes.

Noruega trata de hacer un movimiento para que su hermano y los demás no tengan que enfrentarse a Feliciano. Un par de pasos y la mano sobre el bolcillo del pantalón donde esconde un arma. Pero el italiano se lo impide, con una sonrisa alza una de sus armas hacia Noruega y la otra hacia la cabeza de Islandia.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? No creo que quieras dejar a tu hermanito a solas conmigo, ¿o sí? —Dijo riéndose.

Noruega simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo único que le preocupaba no era su vida sino la de su hermano, sin saber que este tenía el mismo pensamiento.

Feliciano se enfrentaría a Islandia y Noruega. Gales e Irlanda buscaron correr hacia la habitación donde estaba Escocia, pero Ludwig los detuvo usando también dos armas de fuego para destrozar el piso y el marco de la puerta frente a ellos.

—_¡Mierda!_ _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_ —Gritaron internamente ambos hermanos.

Lovino ha desaparecido de su vista, y eso sólo hace que la preocupación y el miedo aumenten para las cuatro naciones.

Afuera de la casa, en el patio principal, se enfrentaba Dinamarca contra Kiku, uno con alabarda y otro con espada. Finlandia no podía ayudarlos por más que quisiera. No podía perder de vista a Escocia y a Irlanda del Norte; el cual hace no mucho acababa de recibir una pócima para recuperarse. Pero aún tenía que controlarlo en su cama ya que se revolcaba de dolor junto a su hermano.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos destruían la casa con sus riñas. Lovino se dirigía hasta el sótano, donde tenían enjaulado a Arthur. Tranquilamente y con una sonrisa socarrona, tenía su querido rifle posado en su hombro derecho y tarareaba alguna canción en su idioma. Ahora lucharía contra Suecia.

El nórdico no dijo nada, lo miró con desdén y recelo mientras se colocaba en guardia junto con su _Bo_ de metal frente al excéntrico italiano. Este simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa burlona cuando le dijo: —¿No sabes que jugar conmigo es peligroso? Nunca sé cuándo acabar.

Si Suecia se sintió o no amenazado, no demostró nada. Simplemente bufó antes de inclinarse un poco más, dándole a entender a su oponente que no retrocedería por nada.

—Está bien, —se alzó de hombros Lovino—. Pero te advierto que como estoy apurado no me contendré contigo. ¿Te parece, Su?

—Cállate —respondió simplemente.

Sin esperar, el sonido de un rifle disparándose junto con las risas y el metal golpeado llenó el sótano.

Arthur poseía su inseparable sonrisa sentado en el suelo desde el centro de la habitación. Sus ojos observaban con fascinación la pelea mientras que ese brillo malva relucía en sus celestinos, y a veces ligeramente verdes, ojos. La sonrisa se ensanchó y sus risas no ahogadas se escuchaban entre los intervalos de lucha de Lovino y Suecia. Todo este tiempo estuvo absorbiendo magia de los británicos y nórdicos e incluso de la misma jaula mágica estilo cúpula donde estaba encerrado. Aprovecharía la distracción del sueco para escapar tarde o temprano y se sentía realmente bien.

Mientras esto sucedía, Alfred se encontraba todavía en América, quería encontrar a Canadá. O en todo caso a los latinos que estuvieron con él para poder dar con su "hermano postizo" y así poder quitarle la vida. Todo a sabiendas de que el canadiense no dudaría en volver a usar magia para ayudarle a sus contrapartes como lo hizo antes.

Pero los nativos de la dimensión _Second Parallel_ no sabían lo que había pasado anteriormente. Poco e indefinido tiempo atrás sucedió algo un poco peculiar:

Lovino buscaba con el juicio arrebatado a España por toda su, ahora, casa. Ya llevaba un buen rato sin verlo y eso lo puso en alerta. Éste se había escondido para pasar, a todos los que podía, la noticia que le acababan de comunicar los del continente americano. Pero cuando escuchó al italiano cortó la llamada que estaba teniendo con suma velocidad y se dispuso a fingir que había estado dormido todo el tiempo.

Acurrucado en el viejo sillón del sótano, habiendo desempolvado un antiguo proyecto de navegación que nunca llevó a cabo, pensaba argumentar que se entretuvo y posteriormente se quedó dormido. Aunque su corazón apenas lo dejaba pensar, lo sentía golpear su pecho lleno de adrenalina por el temor y la angustia. Apagó el teléfono para que no lo llamaran y lo escondió, ya que escuchaba al muchacho usurpador acercarse.

―¡Aquí estás! España, me tenías muy preocupado― exclamó el italiano del sur, el español se talló los ojos simulando sueño y Lovino soltó un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Qué pasa, Lovino? Aquí estoy ―el italiano, evidentemente se estaba apegando a él y lo llenaba de atenciones así que España tenía que esforzarse por no mantenerse recio en ningún momento.

España se sentía un tanto culpable. Recordaba que, aunque no había sido su voluntad, había atacado a sus amigos. Que encima, ellos estaban sufriendo y él muy cómodo como el favorito de aquel chico que ocupaba el puesto que hiciera Italia Romano antes, aunque mantuviera el mismo cuerpo y sólo sus ojos hubieran cambiado.

―No vuelvas a asustarme así y no te separes otra vez de mí. Excepto si lo ordeno, claro y menos te alejes sin avisarme. ¿Entendido?

El español asintió disculpándose por ello, luego el italiano se retiró a toda prisa diciéndole que no saliera de la casa. Al parecer Lovino no sospechaba lo que él acababa de hacer, sin embargo no había podido llamar a los hermanos de Inglaterra o a los Nórdicos, que estaban con ellos. Arthur, desde el principio, había quitado todas las formas de comunicación, que no fueran su telepatía, a sus colonias. Así que sólo esperaba que pudieran estar bien.

Mientras España deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien, procurando no cambiar el humor de Lovino con nada. El resto de los países en cuanto recibieron la noticia y se vieron ausentes de vigilancia, decidieron que harían algo por ayudar a sus compañeros, aunque su ayuda fuera del tamaño de un grano de arena. Pelearían por recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo.

La pelea era cada vez más dura para todos los presentes en la casa de Inglaterra. Dinamarca, aunque había hecho un gran trabajo quitándole demasiada ventaja a su oponente, ya estaba tambaleándose ante las heridas concisas que le propinaba Kiku con su katana. Además se estaba debilitando rápidamente sin saber el porqué. Islandia y Noruega estaban teniendo dificultades con Feliciano. Aunque Irlanda y Gales habían logrado quitarle una de las armas a Ludwig, y éste ya no tenía tanta ventaja en ese sentido, continuaba dándoles problemas gracias a su fortaleza poco fluctuante. Gales en determinado momento volvió a querer llegar hasta la habitación donde estaba Escocia, el alemán se lo impidió y este sólo alcanzó a extender su mano con fuerza antes de ser derribado nuevamente.

―Ni se te ocurra pensar en cruzar ese lumbral ―le espetó Ludwig a Gales y mirándolo con esos ojos azules que no eran suyos.

—¡Pues ya se me ocurrió así que mátame para que no lo vuelva a intentar! —Gritó Gales al levantar su mano y hacer que un haz de luz surgiera para tratar de lastimar al alemán frente a él.

Ludwig no lo esquivó tan rápido y le dio en uno de sus hombros, haciendo que se tambaleara. En respuesta inmediata Feliciano disparó dos veces a Gales inmediatamente, sacándole un grito de dolor al británico, puesto que su hombro izquierdo fue el huésped de tales balas. Eso le valió a Feliciano más satisfacción que el dolor de recibir un disparo por parte de Noruega gracias a su distracción. De todas formas regresaría su atención al par de nórdicos y se desquitaría vaciando los cartuchos sin soltar el gatillo frente a Islandia.

—_Maldición, no puedo usar mucha magia y este dos contra uno parece poco equitativo ¡para nosotros!_ —Pensó Gales lleno de enojo.

—_¡Deja de pensar en matemáticas y lucha por hacer que ellos sean los que caigan! _—Espetó Irlanda leyendo sus pensamientos.

—_¡Entonces ayúdame y salte de mi cabeza!_

Ludwig continuaba peleando contra Irlanda quien se negaba a dar tregua y Gales que se atrevió a usar un poco de su magia curativa en sí mismo sólo para regresar a la batalla.

Cosa que no podían hacer los hermanos nórdicos. Islandia fue herido gravemente al recibir una bala en su hombro izquierdo, otra en su pierna derecha y un par más en su vientre. Noruega no pasó por alto nada, sin expresar el enojo e impotencia que recorrían su cuerpo, avisó telepáticamente a Gales lo que estaría a punto de hacer mientras se acercaba a su hermano tambaleante el cual apenas podía hacer un escudo de magia contra las balas.

—_Me iré con Islandia. Necesita recuperarse._

—_¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!_

—_No. Aunque pienso volver._

Sin decir más, el par de nórdicos se esfumaron de la sala, justo antes de que el nuevo cartucho de Feliciano fuera estrenado en su dirección. Todas fueron a dar al suelo y la pared.

—Malditos cobardes —espetó el italiano entre molesto y satisfecho.

—Dile cobarde a tu maldita abuela —respondió con sequedad Irlanda, sus puños al aire eran rodeados de una luz azulada.

—¿Crees que me das miedo con esa magia tuya? —Se burló Feliciano—. Si quisieras tan siquiera empatarnos no deberías de darle poder al enemigo en primer lugar.

—_Bí i do thost! _—Fue la respuesta del irlandés, ignorando lo que quiso decir el italiano, y que en su idioma vendría siendo "¡Cállate!", seguido de disparos de bolas de energía mágica dañina dirigidas al italiano frente a él.

Feliciano sonrió orgulloso y burlón al esquivar, gastar sus cartuchos y volver a cargar para atacar. Tenía suerte de que su bolsillo de carga siempre estuviera lleno gracias a la magia de Arthur.

Por su parte Finlandia buscaba la manera de huir con Escocia e Irlanda del Norte sin tener que atravesar el campo de fuego. De pronto, cuando ya parecía ir mejor la batalla para Irlanda y Gales, un Lovino con algunas heridas en el cuerpo de Romano que ocupaba, y sin embargo una gran sonrisa llena de la emoción que sentía, llegó desde el sótano justo para joderles la jugada y hacer que todos sus órganos se retorcieran de ira, pánico y frustración al mismo tiempo.

En la planta subterránea de la casa Suecia se encontraba tendido en el suelo, lleno de heridas y sobre un leve charco de su propia sangre. Arthur por su parte iba directo a un lugar, a la sala donde estaban dos de sus "hermanitos".

En Rumania de la dimensión 2P, una sala era convertida en un potente centro de magia. Donde la energía era absorbida notablemente del cuerpo de Inglaterra y del de Adam. Estados Unidos también estaba involucrado en aquel remolino de magia. Aunque no había estado muy convencido de lo que iban a hacer al principio, Inglaterra se hizo cargo de mentirle de una bonita y sencilla forma al alegar que los tres estarían totalmente bien. Además era la única oportunidad que tendrían para realizar esto, ya que no tenían mucha oportunidad contra los verdaderos hermanos de Arthur.

En un círculo de energía resplandeciente con colores verdes azulados marcándose en el suelo de madera, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se encontraban de pie. Ambos agarrando cada uno una de las manos de Adam, el contraparte de Rumania. Debajo de ellos, justo en el centro, había una hoja de papel donde lentamente se inscribían cosas por el mismo conjuro que estaban realizando.

Tanto Inglaterra como Adam recitaban frases en algún idioma desconocido para los demás. Estados Unidos sólo sentía como si una corriente eléctrica suavemente fluctuara a través de todo su cuerpo. Adam sentía parte de su energía drenarse de su cuerpo. E Inglaterra, bueno, si bien el cuerpo que tenía era fuerte en estos momentos gracias a todas las cosas que estaban pasando no servía de mucho, sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse con velocidad y las mismas corrientes que Estados Unidos pudiera sentir él las percibía como si se estuviera electrocutando.

Francis, Iván, Matthew y Japón dormitaban un poco en un sofá. Alemania, los hermanos Italia y Yao miraban la escena frente a ellos. Se sentían, nerviosos, esperanzados, impotentes y frustrados al mismo tiempo. Porque no podían hacer nada para ayudar a Adam e Inglaterra, por lo menos Estados Unidos tenía algo qué aportar aunque no usara magia. Y no sabían si después de tanto uso de magia alguno saldría perjudicado.

Alemania, cruzado de bazos y sentado en otro sofá junto a los hermanos Italia, suspiró pesadamente. Veneciano lo miró de reojo, con un rostro que denotaba confusión y preocupación, aunque al mismo tiempo casi desvía la mirada; no digería la idea de estar en otro cuerpo y menos ver a los demás de esa forma tan tosca. Sin embargo tuvo el valor para preguntarle al alemán: —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —fue su respuesta, sabiendo que cualquier otra cosa preocuparía más al otro.

Veneciano lo miró dubitativo, pero no fue más allá por miedo a enojar al alemán. Romano, casi leyendo los pensamientos de los dos y para calmar a su hermano, simplemente bufó diciéndole sin mirarlo: —Ya, ya, todo está bien. Aquí todos estamos con un maldito estrés, idiota, así que deja de preguntar por cosas tontas.

—Estrés, cansancio, frustración… —Se hizo eco Yao, justo del otro lado de la sala y recostado a la pared. Se ganó el interés de los que estaban despiertos y los miró fijamente—. Todas esas emociones podemos afrontarlas de una forma mucho mejor que los humanos por el simple hecho de que no somos humanos. Pero ahora ustedes lo son, y no humanos comunes, sino los que tienen que pelear dolorosamente con el pasado, presente y futuro; estar luchando por su vida y con otro montón de mierda más sin un maldito descanso y con la única satisfacción de tener aliados. Deben estar en calma en todo momento, si se dejan llevar por sus emociones entonces despídanse de todos los mundos porque se mueren sin remedio.

Las tres ex naciones sintieron una bofetada de verdad que no dudaron en tomar en cuenta y asentir levemente. El silencio los volvió a llenar, siendo roto meramente por el sonido de torbellinos de magia y los cánticos de Adam e Inglaterra.

Después de varios minutos se había terminado. El círculo se desvaneció y Adam soltó las manos de las ex naciones. Los demás presentes que sólo miraban la escena suspiraron y despertaron a los demás al saber que ya tenían lo que les faltaba para regresar a su mundo.

Estados Unidos no sintió la misma falta de energía que el inglés o Adam, evidentemente. Pero al igual que con Inglaterra, pudieron sacar de su memoria lo necesario, lo supieron cuando Inglaterra levantó el papel con el hechizo y el círculo dibujados perfectamente. El norteamericano suspiró aliviado, como si no sintiera el bajón de energía y calor provocando que estuviera varios tonos más pálido y se recargaba en la esquina de un sillón para no tambalearse y caer.

―Inglaterra, que bueno que estás bien― comentó Estados Unidos y el mencionado le sonrió.

—Claro que sí, te lo di-je, ¿no? —Pero tardó más en decir aquello que en tambalearse y desplomarse inconsciente.

—¡Inglaterra! —Estados Unidos lo atrapó justo en el aire, antes de que el mayor tocara el suelo.

El joven sintió pesar y un dolor en el pecho, muy preocupado por su ex tutor. Ignoró el hecho de que le costaba mantenerse a sí mismo y a su compañero al mismo tiempo. Aunque al fin pudo alzarlo y colocarlo en el sofá con sumo cuidado.

—¿No que estaría bien? —Le reclamó Estados Unidos a Adam, asustado y señalando a Inglaterra con sus manos extendidas.

—Estará bien —respondió el rumano simplemente mientras tomaba el papel del suelo.

—¿Bien? ¡Está inconsciente, cinco veces más pálido de lo usual y no creo que no le cueste respirar por la forma en que su pecho casi no se mueve!

Sí, el joven americano ya estaba entrando en crisis y, como en esta situación nadie se puede dar el lujo de perder la compostura, Alemania se tomó la libertad de traer de regreso a su compañero de una sutil forma: —¡Ya cálmate, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica! ¡Él sólo está inconsciente así que cállate para que podamos movernos y que se recupere tranquilamente!

El muchacho lo miró con sus, ahora, rojos ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido y aturdido. Pero sirvió, regresó a la tierra de la calma y suspiró diciendo: —Sorry—. Alemania resopló cansado y miró a Adam, asintiendo, para que prosiguiera con sus instrucciones. El resto mantuvo el silencio.

―Le estaré proporcionando energía poco a poco, ya que recibirla de golpe lo puede dañar ―mencionó Adam seriamente sabiendo que más de alguno se preocupaba por el bienestar de Inglaterra―. Yo mismo los acompañaré para ayudarlos antes de regresar aquí. Damyan no debe tardar en llegar, él nos ayudará a mantener el portal estable desde acá y abrirlo cuando sea necesario. Sin embargo, necesitamos movernos rápido y discretos en cuanto lleguemos a su dimensión.

―Además de encontrar a Canadá ―mencionó Matthew recordándoles aquel pequeño-gran detalle―. Aunque, por la forma en la que a veces siento mi cuerpo, no sé exactamente en qué estado se encuentre…

Todos sabían bien a qué se refería. Si Canadá no se encontraba bien, el ayudarlos de nuevo pondría en riesgo su vida. Las cosas no iban exactamente de su lado, pero debían continuar. Así, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez podrían lograrlo.

En ese mismo mundo, no demasiado lejos, había cuatro chicos hablando sobre algo que planeaban hacer en menos de unas horas. Todos emparentados con el usurpador del puesto de Inglaterra. Y quienes no pensaban permitir que las ex naciones de _First Parallel_ regresaran a su posición anterior nunca.

…

* * *

**Notas:** Si la traducción de "¡Cállate!" en irlandés está equívoca me avisan por favor, no encontré algo más que en un diccionario multi-nacional ya que no confío en el google traductor y las demás páginas me lo daban en inglés y ese no era el chiste. Lamento la demora, no saben cuánto me ha costado combatir mi bloqueo y falta de inspiración-ganas-ánimos-ilusión-etc. Pero ahora que estoy de regreso les traje este sensual capítulo.

Recuerden que este fic también posee ideas y ánimos de **NyoRusJap2P** –link en mi perfil-. Muchas gracias por leer y ser pacientes.


	10. Una lucha forzada

**Capítulo 10: Una lucha forzada**

En _First Parallel_ luchaban sin cesar. La casa prácticamente estaba hecha trizas, igual que las ropas y parte de la piel de los presentes. Muchas quemaduras, manchas de sangre y agujeros en muebles, paredes y suelo oscurecían el ambiente completándolo con el olor a carne y madera quemada. Los de la otra dimensión, con ese cuerpo ajeno haciéndolo suyo, mantenían su semblante de superioridad.

Feliciano, intuyendo que el frasquito que tenía Irlanda era importante gracias a la enorme protección que el británico le prestaba, se concentró en tratar de arrebatárselo.

—Oye, Irlanda —dijo Feliciano, mientras recargaba su arma y acechaba al otro— ¿por qué no desocupas tu otra mano? ¿No sería más fácil si dejas de cuidar un estúpido frasquito?

—¿Y por qué no mejor tú te callas, sueltas las armas y te largas? —Irlanda no perdió el tiempo y alzó su mano libre, gritando—: _Ponket moir!_

De inmediato, a gran velocidad en dirección al usurpador italiano, unas esferas rojizas casi como fuego salieron de la palma de la mano de Irlanda. Feliciano no las pudo esquivar todas y recibió un golpe en su pierna derecha, lo cual le produjo una fea quemadura. Pero eso no le impidió agacharse y tirarse hacia un lado para inmediatamente disparar sin cuidado a Irlanda quien sólo tuvo chance para crear un escudo de magia que lo protegiera del peligro.

—_Maldición, ahora que se dio cuenta de la pócima se empeñará en eso… _—Pensaba el pelirrojo, molesto, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba las balas con escudos de magia.

Gales no encontraba forma de regresar a la ventaja. Ludwig, en el cuerpo perfectamente entrenado de Alemania, usaba toda su fuerza por impedirle llegar hasta el cuarto donde estaban Escocia e Irlanda del Norte. El problema es que cada vez se sentía más débil, aunque no sabía el porqué era tan rápidamente, tenía que esforzarse de más. Irlanda también tenía ese problema.

Así que, dado a que los reflejos de Irlanda disminuyeron gracias al cansancio, este sucumbió ante otro ataque descontrolado de Feliciano y sus escudos se desvanecieron momentáneamente, y el italiano, aprovechando la oportunidad, se acercó corriendo y lo golpeó con un rodillazo en la parte inferior de la quijada. Eso le sacó un grito de dolor al irlandés, botándolo al suelo y soltando el frasco con la preciada pócima. Gales trató de ir por él, pero fue derribado en el acto por un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le propinó Ludwig con una patada.

Feliciano sonrió al caminar con paso firme hasta el pequeño objeto. Sin más, lo rompió.

―¡No!

Exclamaron fuertemente, quien lo poseyera antes y Gales, ambos tirados en el suelo. Todo se convirtió en un asqueroso silencio. Ambos miraron con desesperación el frasquito vuelto pedazos, con el jugo mágico desperdigado sobre el suelo luego del pisotón de Feliciano. Sintieron un vacío en el interior, la cura para erradicar la maldición que tenía Escocia se había ido.

―_¡Ha…ha…ha!_

El vacío eco fue llenado por una risa familiarmente extravagante, primero lenta…luego estruendosa. Haciendo nada más que retumbar en los oídos de todos. Gales abrió los ojos de par en par, al reconocer aquella risa y sentir como su corazón parecía no decidirse entre latir rápido o lento. Irlanda se estremeció por completo y sus manos se volvieron puños al entender que aquello que escuchaba no era una alucinación. Ludwig y Feliciano apuntaron con sus armas a los dos británicos en la cabeza.

Arthur iba llegando a la habitación donde sus compañeros parecían tener éxito, aunque pareciera imposible ensanchó más su sonrisa, y con burla preguntó sin esperar respuesta: ―¿Ya ven lo que pasa cuando los niños se portan mal?

Quienes estaban tendidos en el suelo se preguntaron lo que había pasado con el resto de quienes estaban en la casa. Si Arthur estaba ahí sólo podía significar que Suecia no había podido ser suficiente para la fuerza de esos intrusos.

―Bien… ―Comenzó Feliciano― ¿Ahora podemos irnos y confiar en que esta mierda no te pasará otra vez, o mejor dejas que nosotros nos encarguemos?

―_Hahaha_. ¿No sería mejor eliminar de una vez a quienes tienen posibilidad de moverse como ellos? ―Más que incógnita, era una afirmación que jugaba a ser una pregunta.

La condena de muerte para quienes podían usar magia a su antojo era lo más seguro para los usurpadores. Entonces, sin decir nada y mientras sonreía, Feliciano preparó su arma para pronto jalar el gatillo en la cabeza de Irlanda. Ludwig hacía lo mismo para volarle la cabeza a Gales. El silencio era quebrado por las risillas del inglés, mientras miraba atento a los cuatro frente a él.

Feliciano abrió la boca sólo para burlarse: —¿Alguna cosa qué decir antes de morir, Irlan—?

La puerta fue derribada estrepitosamente interrumpió las palabras del italiano, justo cuando Ludwig estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo. La distracción les dio tiempo a Irlanda y Gales de moverse lejos de sus enemigos. Ahí frente a ellos Kiku, inconsciente, estaba siendo agarrado por Islandia y Noruega quienes ya estaban sanos y fuertes otra vez. El arma del japonés fue arrebatada y su cuerpo atado. Tras éstos entró también Dinamarca, cojeando y con su rostro cansado, pero con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Entonces, con un tono de voz socarrón, se escuchó decir a Irlanda: _—¿No te dije que soltaras las armas y te largaras, copia barata italiana? ¿Ves por qué te lo advertí?—_Justo detrás de Feliciano y apuntando a la sien de este con una pistola.

Feliciano curvó sus labios en una mueca de enojo. Gales se acercó un poco al cuarto donde estaban sus hermanos alzó una mano rápidamente y se dirigió donde estaba Ludwig, amenazándolo con una cuchilla de magia que formaba su mano; el alemán frunció el ceño… Arthur simplemente dejó de reír.

Mientras, el actual representante de Estados Unidos buscaba frenético a quienes habían escapado de él. Usando personas más o menos manipulables y bajo sus órdenes mandó agentes en cubierto para encontrarlos. Feliciano había tenido la precaución de llamarlo para advertirle la situación, a sabiendas de lo crucial que era Canadá. Las naciones americanas aún no salían, sin embargo sabían lo que deberían hacer. Si bien es cierto que arriesgarse en aquellas condiciones era como suicidio, bien podría decirse también que era una espada de doble filo. Sus compañeros, ahora ex naciones, hallarían la manera de volver en cualquier momento, y si no podían localizar a Canadá sus contrapartes estarían en el lugar que estaban ocupando permanentemente.

De todas formas, y si de todas formas salían, tenían el riesgo de que sus compañeros no llegaran a tiempo, o incluso que no llegaran nunca, mientras ellos eran eliminados del mundo de una forma lenta, cruel y dolorosa por oponerse a las nuevas reglas. Aunque los latinos intentaban evitar pensar así, no podían negarse aquella posibilidad, el que sus compañeros nunca volvieran.

La buena noticia por ahora vendría siendo el escape que realizó Finlandia de la casa antes de que el regreso de Noruega e Islandia hiciera que el alboroto volviera a agravarse. Fue algo tortuoso y complicado, pero logró salir por la ventana sin causar más alboroto del que ya había en la casa. Finlandia corría con Escocia, todavía retorciéndose de dolor, en uno de sus hombros e Irlanda del Norte sobre el otro hombro. Sostenía a cada uno agarrándolos de sus costados y con la parte superior de sus cuerpos en la parte de enfrente.

Ahora. Las ex naciones recién llegaban a su propia y amada dimensión junto con Adam, Matthew y Francis. Estaban en territorio inglés a tan sólo unas cuadras de la casa de Inglaterra…

—_Vee_, al fin regresamos —expresó feliz Italia Veneciano. Su hermano a su lado asintió con Alemania.

Japón comentó casi susurrando: —Es bueno estar de regreso.

El resto pensaba lo mismo, un poco más animados y felices de avanzar. Incluso Inglaterra, en la espalda de Estados Unidos, estaba despertando. Al notar un cambio en su alrededor, un con un cansancio que se notaba incluso en su voz, se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Logramos regresar?

Estados Unidos, feliz por escucharlo y porque la respuesta que daría era positiva, exclamó: —_Sure! Finally we return!*—_ Inglaterra sintió un alivio en su interior y se permitió reposar su cabeza en los hombros de su compañero.

Pero toda la alegría de ellos no duró demasiado.

Los nervios los carcomían, sentir como se les acababa la vida era una gran desesperación. Se les vidriaron los ojos al ver su mundo sumido en una especie de guerra entre cuerdos y locos, con casas arruinadas y el vandalismo por doquier. Una vez, cada uno, se había prometido hacer todo lo posible para no volver a ser heridos ni herir. Y ahora, aún cuando no estaban conectados con lo que sucediera en su respectivo país, sentían el dolor más grande que hubieran sentido en sus largas vidas al entender la dolorosa posibilidad de que aquello fuese perpetuo.

De pronto escucharon una voz, algo seca y cansada, exclamar: ―¡A-Al fin regresaron!

Finlandia se acercaba corriendo hacia el grupo con dos de los hermanos de Inglaterra en sus hombros. Las ex naciones los miraron con asombro y preocupación.

―¡Finlandia ¿qué haces aquí, qué pasó, por qué…?! ―Alemania detuvo sus preguntas al mirar el estado de Escocia e Irlanda del Norte.

Ni bien Finlandia acababa de llegar hasta ellos cuando Inglaterra ya se había bajado de la espalda de Estados Unido. Alterado, con enojo y preocupación se acercó a examinar a sus hermanos. Se tambaleó y casi calló dos veces pero poco le importó. Aún sobre el hombro de Finlandia Escocia seguía retorciéndose de dolor sin siquiera soltar un sonido de su boca.

Los demás no dejaron decir nada a Finlandia, simplemente lo bombardearon con preguntas tales como: ―¿Qué fue lo que les pasó, dónde están los demás, sabes algo de Canadá?—. Pero este negó con la cabeza y rápidamente les respondió otra cosa:

―Les digo eso luego. Ahora hay que ayudar a los demás nórdicos, ellos están adentro de la casa de Inglaterra y sobretodo a Escocia, Arthur le lanzó una maldición de muerte― los demás se estremecieron ante aquello. En especial el hermano de la nación mencionada.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué le lanzó Arthur? —Preguntó Inglaterra, volviendo a ver hacia la nada, con sus manos sobre el rostro de Escocia. Un remolino de emociones lo hizo sentir más débil y frustrado.

Finlandia respondió simplemente: —Una maldición de magia prohibida.

Inglaterra se estremeció, sin creerlo por completo, sintiéndose impotente y frustrado por darse cuenta de tal situación.

—No puede ser_…—_Se acachó un poco, abrazando a como pudo a Escocia y pasando una mano sobre el cabello de Irlanda del Norte—._ Bloody hell… Bloody hell… Bloody hell… Bloody hell…_

"_Idiotas, no tenían que luchar…"_ Susurró Inglaterra para sus adentros, sabiendo que sus hermanos no lo escucharían. Luego sacudió su cabeza, suspirando y tragándose sus ganas de llorar de furia y tristeza, y regresó su mirada al grupo para que pudieran continuar con sus planes.

Los demás asintieron sin decir nada al respecto, entendían parte del dolor que su compañero sentía.

Adam miró a Francis y Matthew y asintió en aprobación, el francés decidió hablar:

―Estamos aquí para ayudarles, pero tal vez presentarse no sería adecuado.

―Recuerden que también están muriendo, necesitamos encontrar a Canadá lo más pronto posible… y la ayuda de alguien más ―terminó de decir Matthew.

...

* * *

*_Sure! Finally we return! - ¡Seguro! ¡Finalmente regresamos!_

Como siempre les recuerdo que el crédito es compartido con **NyoRusJap2P** –link en mi perfil-. Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por ser pacientes y darnos su apoyo, se les agradece bastante, queridos lectoras y lectores.


End file.
